Safe Harbour
by NancyMay
Summary: A way to bring Mattie home, but not connected to 'Of children...' Rather angsty, for which I apologise. Inspired by an interview I heard about 1960's unmarried mothers. Reviews and comments very welcome.
1. Chapter 1

She stood at the end of the drive, this could be the worst thing she could do, or the best. She wouldn't know unless she confronted it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six months ago she couldn't have been happier, she was marrying the nicest, kindest man she had ever know, Lucien apart, but Tom was very close. Not that she'd ever harboured ideas about marrying the doctor, but he was the benchmark. Tom was a policeman, what was it about the uniform? She'd had a slight crush on Charlie back in Ballarat, but it had never come to anything, otherwise she'd never have left. She had insisted she keep working after the wedding until such time as she couldn't, or it was inconvenient and he had eventually agreed. The additional income would come in handy, she reasoned. Then, three months after they married she told him, over romantic meal, she was expecting. She was so happy, but...

Tom was horrified.

'What do you mean?, pregnant!' He shouted. 'We can't afford children!'

'We'll manage.' She was devastated at his reaction, she expected him to be over the moon, but this was awful. She wanted children eventually , this was a bit sooner than anticipated, but she was happy.

Tom stood up from the table and stormed out of the room. It was only a small cottage but there was room for a family of three for now. She followed him,

'What's wrong?' she touched his arm.

He turned round so quick she didn't see it coming, he slapped her so hard she fell to the floor as he marched out of their house and out of her life.

It was a month before they found him, lying in a ditch under his car about ten miles from home. He'd apparently driven at speed and careered off the road; a lonely country road miles from anywhere. They could only identify him by the clothes he was wearing and the car he was driving. When the police came to tell his wife she just offered them tea, a habit from years ago. She knew that night, a month ago, he'd not be back, she was a widow, three months pregnant, and alone.

Tom had no life insurance and his police pension didn't amount to much but it would pay her passage home, if she was prudent. The cottage was rented and when the current lease ended she left, moving to a seedy boarding house in a back street of Plymouth. She could afford a ticket home, just, but as she wasn't showing yet she might just be able to work part of her passage. Shipping lines quite often needed a qualified nurse to look after their passengers, so she'd look for a position there. She was lucky, one ship was going to Sydney and already had a nurse on board but would reduce her ticket price if she was willing to help out. She knew by this time she could not hide the pregnancy, but her money was gone and she was about to be thrown out of her lodgings so she accepted. Her luggage didn't amount to much, enough clothes to see her through the voyage, she had enough knowledge of sewing to allow her to make her uniform last through a month's waist expansion and her off duty clothes; well, if she wore a cardigan nobody would see she hadn't fastened the back of some of her dresses and skirts. She'd stay in her cabin as often as possible.

The three week passage was unremarkable, no problems with the passengers, the odd case of sea-sickness and a few children's injuries when they got carried away running around, but nothing untoward, for which she was grateful. The day they docked in Sydney was the biggest relief for her, home at last.

She stood on the dock, breathing the Australian air, was it so different from England? Probably not, but all the same it seemed welcoming. She'd written to her parents and told them when she would be arriving but there was no sign of the family chauffeur or her father with the car. She went to the office to see if there was a note. There was, but not the note she expected to read.

'To Miss M O'Brien, (It should have read Mrs M Singleton)

Sorry, Mattie, your mess, you sort it.

Dad'

She slumped down into a nearby seat,

'You ok miss?' the clerk asked.

'Er, yes, it's just not what I expected.' she tried to smile as she looked down at her hands; two rings, a wedding ring and a simple engagement ring, that was all she had left.

She picked up her suitcase and, head held high she walked out into the streets of Sydney. It was not a city she was familiar with but the first thing she needed to know was how much it would cost to get to Ballarat.

She went to the bus station, and inquired about the time and cost to Melbourne. Melbourne would be her first stop, at least 8 hours away by road, then to Ballarat; but she had to admit, she might not be welcome there. However, it was the only place she could think of that held any hope for her.

The bus journey was less expensive than the train, so it was her only option. Now to raise the fare. She walked the streets of Sydney looking for a jeweller who would give her a good price on the only thing she had left, her rings.

The last jeweller she came to looked at her as she took the rings off her finger. He saw a sad, hurt girl. He had a daughter and if she was in the same position he saw this girl in, he hoped someone would help her. He offered her more that the rings were worth, enough for a trip to Melbourne by coach and a bus journey to Ballarat, and perhaps a little towards a cup of tea and a sandwich. She saw his pity, and it hurt, but she couldn't afford to turn him down. The other jewellers hadn't even offered her the cost of the rings.

She purchased a ticket to Ballarat, via Melbourne, and used the rest to buy some food to keep her going 'til she got to her destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Lucien,' Jean snuggled up close to her fiancé, 'I haven't heard from Mattie for ages, do you suppose she's ok?'

'Oh, she'll be alright,' he smiled at her concern,' newlywed, probably busy.' He arched an eyebrow, hoping he'd be in the same situation soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bus journeys were tedious. She slept as much as she could, or at least pretended to, that way not too many passengers would try to engage her in conversation. She stretched her remaining money, eating the least she could without harming herself or her unborn child. Plenty of liquid at least.

The wait at the bus station in Melbourne for the next bus to Ballarat was the hardest, it gave her the time to think on the path she was taking. When the bus drew in she stood there, should she continue or cut her losses, then she remembered Jean, going to Adelaide. She needed to take the chance that she would be welcome at the place she had once called home. Deep breath, here goes. Once on the bus she was committed, Ballarat was waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She'd forgotten how long the walk was from the bus station to Lucien's. But she was clean out of change and couldn't afford a taxi, so that was it, she had to walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So here she was, all she had to do was knock...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I'll get it,' Jean called down the hall, the knock at the door had interrupted her just as she was putting the finishing touches to the evening meal .

She opened the door to see a young woman dressed in conservative black, her head bowed. She was obviously pregnant, about five months Jean thought.

'Yes,' she greeted the woman, 'can I help you?'

The head lifted, 'Hello, Jean, I...' Mattie didn't know what to say, so she just burst into tears.

Warm, loving arms encircled her, guiding her into the hall.

'Jean?' Lucien's voice came from the interior of the house, he walked through and saw Jean with her arms round a figure whose shoulders were heaving with sobs.

Jean looked up at him and mouthed 'Mattie.'

They both guided Mattie into the lounge and held her until she could speak coherently. She told them the whole sorry story, interspersed with hiccups and sniffs, clinging on to the only people she felt could help her.

Lucien took her from Jean, as she went to make some tea. He could see she needed a full check up, she seemed dehydrated and possibly under-nourished, but most of all she needed to know she was safe and secure.

As luck would have it Charlie was on a late shift so Mattie didn't have to face him. Jean encouraged her to eat some of the dinner she had prepared and then helped her to wash and change before she tucked her into her bed in her room, the room that Jean had always kept for her surrogate daughter, just in case she came back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I can't believe Martin would do that,' Jean said, as they curled up on the sofa later, 'It's not as if she wasn't married. It's not her fault she's in this state.'

Lucien put his arm round her, 'Well if it was Li, I'd be there for her.' he agreed. 'So, what do we do?'

'She came to us because she hoped we'd help, and we will,' Jean looked at him, 'she'll stay here as long as she needs to, if that means for ever then, so be it. Let's see what happens, but for now she needs to know she can have her baby and she won't have to give it up to some awful orphanage or unknown adoptive couple.'

Lucien kissed her full on the lips, 'That's why I love you, you always know what's the right thing to do.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Bacon and Eggs

Thought I'd try and continue the tragic story of Mattie. It does need to have a (happy) conclusion, though not yet!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. She was briefly disorientated with her surroundings, but then she smiled, she was home. Jean and Lucien had taken her in to their home again. For once she was hungry. For weeks since Tom had disappeared food had choked her, she had only eaten for the sake of her baby, even if Tom didn't want it she did, and she was going to keep it, somehow.

She sat up slowly, hoping to avoid a wave of dizziness that usually caught her when she got up in the morning. Lucien was bound to give her a full check up and she was fairly sure her blood pressure was on the low side. Slowly turning so her legs were over the edge of the bed she looked around at the familiar surroundings of her old room. Jean must have unpacked for her, her dressing gown was on the back of the door. Taking a deep breath she stood up and, finding she was less dizzy than usual, took her robe and headed for the bathroom.

She cautiously went down to the kitchen, standing on the edge of the room she saw Jean as she remembered her, cooking, Lucien and Charlie setting the table. Tears stung her eyes, but she was not going to cry, if she could help it. Charlie turned round and moved over to her. He bent and kissed her cheek, whispering,

'Welcome home, Mattie.'

She squeezed his arm, she was sure Jean would have filled him in on her situation, but at the same time she also knew he would not question her, he'd wait until she wanted to talk.

'Ah, Mattie,' Lucien smiled warmly, 'hungry?'

'Yes, the smell woke me.' and she too smiled. What was it about these people? It didn't matter what had happened, they could make everything right, or at least bearable.

Charlie pulled a chair out for her and poured her some orange juice. Nothing seemed to have changed and, so far, it seemed so easy to slip into the old ways. She knew that in the days and weeks to come she would have crises of confidence, good days and bad days, but she hoped that with these friends, good days would outweigh the bad.

Between mouthfuls of bacon and egg, and a rebuke not to speak with his mouth full from Jean, Lucien said he'd like to give Mattie a full check up. Mattie smiled, because she knew he would and because Jean had rebuked him like a small child. Only someone in love could do that and be accepted for it. He'd looked suitably contrite, winking at Mattie as he did so!

Mattie helped Jean wash up after breakfast. They did not speak, both found it hard to start a conversation. Jean because she had questions she knew Mattie wasn't ready for and Mattie because she didn't really know what to say above thanking her for allowing her to stay the previous night. There would be a time when they all needed to sit down and work out what was to be done for the future. She knew she couldn't stay there forever, but if she could stay for a while, 'til she got back on her feet, it would help.

Jean looked at her friend. She'd missed her dreadfully, especially when Mei Lin had arrived. Letters took so long between them, and telephone calls could be overheard and were very expensive.. She was glad she was back, even under these circumstances, and as far as she was concerned, Mattie could stay as long as she needed too. Martin, Mattie's father had not approved of her marriage to Tom, he was a lowly constable, to Martin O'Brien's mind he had no prospects, and now he had cut her off. If Jean got to speak to Martin she was going to give him a piece of her mind. She'd lost contact with her youngest son, Jack, except through Christopher, and she found it hard to take. To voluntarily cut contact with your child was an alien concept to her. Family you loved unconditionally, you didn't have to like what they did, but, you still loved them.

'You'd better go and get ready to see Lucien, now.' Jean said, taking the tea towel off her.

'Yes, I suppose so,' Mattie gave a slight smile, and went to wash and dress.

She took a deep breath as she went into the surgery, knowing Lucien was going to tell her she wasn't looking after herself properly.

She knocked on the door and went into the consulting room. She noted it hadn't changed while she'd been away. She'd wondered if Jean would have brightened it up a bit, with flowers perhaps, but it was as if she'd just gone out for groceries.

Lucien smiled as he indicated she should sit in the chair opposite him.

'So, Mattie, how are you feeling?'

'Tired,' she admitted, 'I get dizzy when I get up in the morning.' There was no point in hiding anything from Dr Blake, he knew her better than she knew herself.

'Mmm, let's check your blood pressure first, shall we?' He moved round and put the cuff on her arm, and inflated the cuff. He observed her closely as he checked the reading, a little lower than he liked but better than high. With rest and a good diet she'd be fine. He took bloods to check her iron levels and weighed her. She wasn't heavy, she'd always been the right weight for her height, but she didn't seem to have gained any weight. He took out her old records as he'd been her GP before she left for England, and as he'd guessed she'd actually lost a little. He leaned across the desk and looked seriously at her.

'Mattie,' he sighed, ' Oh Mattie, you've not looked after yourself properly have you?'

A tear made its way, unbidden down her cheek, she shook her head.

Lucien moved round the desk to sit with her, taking her hands in his. Smiling he spoke, slowly and quietly,

'Don't worry,' he squeezed her hands, 'some rest here, Jean's cooking , you should soon pick up. I'm sure you're a bit anaemic but that's easily dealt with.'

The tears were now running down her cheeks, much to her consternation, she'd told herself that crying wouldn't solve anything, but she couldn't stop.

'I'm sorry, Lucien,' she hiccupped, 'I tried, but...'

He pulled her close,

'Don't be,' he whispered, 'we'll get you well, your baby is a bit small, but there's time yet. You can stay here as long as you want, this is your home.' He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. She was about the same age as Li and in many ways a surrogate daughter. She belonged there.

'I need to find work, Lucien, I can't live off you and Jean,' Her pride, the fact that she'd always worked and paid her way meant she found it hard to take without giving back something.

'For now you need to rest and get some good food into you,' he squeezed her hands, 'and it won't be long before you have to give up work for a while anyway. Don't worry about staying here, you are our friend and welcome to stay as long as you need to. You mustn't worry about money or paying your way, understand?' Lucien was never very good at looking stern, however much he tried, and it just made Mattie smile.

'Thank you,' she looked at him, '...but, could I do something for your work, maybe, in the surgery?' She tipped her head to the side, 'I am a nurse after all.'

'Perhaps, when I'm satisfied you're in better health.' He stood up, 'now I fancy a cuppa, what about you?'

Mattie spent the day helping Jean in the house, well as much as Jean would let her! Jean agreed with Lucien that she needed to take it easy for a while but she let Mattie know that the stronger she got the more she could do. Jean agreed it would be a good idea if Mattie helped Lucien in the surgery, she could take blood pressures and bloods if Lucien needed them doing, it might mean they had the freedom to take more patients during surgery hours, and Mattie could do these things if the doctor was been called away to deal with a police case. Lucien was in demand as a GP and they were finding it hard to fit everyone on his list in. Jean thought she had an idea to solve both Mattie's and Lucien's problems. She'd put it to her fiancé that evening when they were alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner had been just as she remembered it, the four of them together, discussing the day, teasing each other. Charlie and Lucien washed up while the two women went to sit in the living room. Jean offered Mattie a sherry while she got her own and poured whisky for Lucien and Charlie as had become the evening ritual. Mattie accepted, it had been ages since she'd had a sherry, mainly because she needed to conserve her funds for food, not treats. Her first sip nearly made her sick. She ran to the kitchen for water her hand over her mouth, she couldn't wait to spit it out and the kitchen sink was the nearest.

'Lucien!' Jean shouted through, but Mattie was already leaning over the sink, gasping and heaving. Charlie put his arm round her and guided her to a chair while Lucien automatically got her a glass of water.

'Mattie, what on earth's the matter?' He was deeply concerned, she'd eaten well at dinner with no signs that anything on her plate was unpleasant.

'I gave her a sherry, she only took a sip.' Jean had followed her through, 'I don't think she even swallowed it.' She stood behind Mattie, slowly rubbing her back.

'Sorry,' Mattie gasped, 'haven't had a sherry for ages, guess I won't be having one for a while.' She smiled weakly and sipped the cool water.

'No harm done,' Lucien said, squeezing Jean's arm, 'it won't hurt her to avoid alcohol while she's carrying,' he looked down at the girl, 'unless you've developed a taste for whisky!'

Jean still looked concerned that she'd hurt her friend. Lucien leaned towards her and whispered,

'Don't worry, she's fine.' and he kissed her cheek. Jean looked up and smiled tentatively. She took Mattie back to the couch and apologised for being thoughtless.

Mattie was horrified Jean was so upset.

'I'm alright, Jean,' she said quietly, 'I suppose if I'd been able to have a drink before now I would have found out I've gone off it. Better than having a thing for coal, like mum did with me!' She smiled and hugged the older woman.

Jean put her arms around her kissed her on the cheek, like a mother would to her daughter, she always felt she had that relationship with Mattie, the daughter she didn't have.

'I think I'll turn in now, if you don't mind,' she stood up, 'I'm rather tired.'

'Of course,' Jean smiled, 'sleep well.'

When they were alone later in the evening Jean put an idea to Lucien that had come to her during the day, when Mattie had said she'd like to help in the surgery.

'Lucien,' she moved from the comfortable position against his chest so she could look into his face, 'You know Mattie wants to feel useful while she's here?'

'I know,' he raised his eyebrows, feeling Jean, as usual had a solution to the problem, 'what's your idea?'

'How do you know I've got one?' She grinned at him, of course he knew, Lucien could read her a lot better since they had become engaged.

'Because you're Jean, and that's what you do, sort us out.' He kissed her fondly.

'Well, your list is rather long these days, which is good for business, but you do struggle with time, and being a Police Surgeon as well...'

'You're thinking Mattie could take on some of the work.' He was interested, it sounded as if she had a good idea.

'Yes,' Jean turned and looked him full in the face, 'Why not employ her as a practise nurse. She could do all the health checks, Agnes' blood pressure for one, advise on child health, even vaccinations.'

'It would kill two birds with one stone,' he admitted, and Mattie would be secure, they had room for her and the baby. 'I'll talk to her in the morning. But for now...'

He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately and deeply, feeling her relax into his arms. They'd have to get this wedding organised soon, he wanted more than this cuddling and kissing on the couch, and no further, and he was sure she did too!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about the drinking during pregnancy, it was acceptable in the 1950s/60s, sometimes recommended to prevent premature birth!


	3. No gossip allowed!

**Another chapter to settle Mattie back in with Jean, Lucien and of course the lovely Charlie!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie lay in his bed listening to the muffled sobs coming from the room below. Mattie had been home nearly a week and he had listened to this every night. During the day she was quiet, helping Jean where she could, but otherwise keeping very much to herself, in her room or in the sun room. He sighed. She'd always been a bright happy soul, teasing him, giving her opinion on the latest case or discussing matters scientific with the doc. But now, now, oh god, who was this and what had she done with his friend, Mattie? His friend was hiding from him, he knew, and possibly from the rest of the world. Jean had tried to get her to go into town to help her with the shopping but she'd said she was tired. A weak excuse but Jean had accepted it. He'd spoken to Jean about it, but Jean had just said,

'Give her time, Charlie,' squeezing his arm and smiling, 'just give her time. That's all she needs, that and our support and love.'

He hadn't told Jean he listened to her cry herself to sleep every night. Tonight he was going to see if he could help.

Now some would say this was not his wisest decision, but Charlie Davies was the gentlest copper in Ballarat; unless faced with a violent criminal and then his left hook was becoming as legendary as Bill Hobart's right! She may just tell him to go away, get lost, but he was going to try anyway.

He stole down the stairs and paused outside her room. The sobs were beginning to subside, but he took a deep breath and turned the handle of the door and pushed it open.

Mattie was curled up in a foetal position, her shoulders shook with each sob, and his heart broke.

Charlie slipped into the room and coughed, discretely. Mattie just curled up tighter, so he tiptoed up to the bed and sat on the edge. He reached out to touch her She flinched.

Mattie,' Charlie whispered, 'it's only me.'

She turned her head, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

'Charlie?' Her voice was barely audible.

He squeezed her shoulder in reply.

'Why are you here?' She was puzzled. She didn't think she had made a lot of noise, she certainly hadn't called out.

'I heard you.' he said, simply.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.' She was embarrassed he had heard her crying. Night-time was the only time she allowed the tears to flow freely, not thinking she could be heard.

He reached out and stroked her hair, 'Oh, Mattie...'he didn't know what to say to comfort her.

She sat up and leant towards him and he used the movement to pull her close and hold her. He held her tight and rocked her like a child.

'I'm sorry,' she sobbed over and over again.

'You've nothing to be sorry for,' Charlie mumbled into her hair, 'you've done nothing wrong.'

'Oh, Charlie, I don't deserve you,' Mattie clung to him, burying her head in his familiar T shirt clad chest.

'Probably not,' he quipped, 'but you're stuck with us.'

Mattie looked up and in the half light he thought he saw the ghost of a smile.

'Would you like me to stay with you?' He asked gently.

Mattie nodded and Charlie moved up the bed and in spite of the chance that Jean may find them in bed together, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Charlie awoke some time later to the sound of Jean in the kitchen. He gently moved away from Mattie and, padded out of her room, hoping he could get past while Jean's back was turned.

'Don't think I don't know you're there, Charlie Davies.' Jean's voice called out, lightly.

Charlie stood up, smiling, sheepishly, 'Er...' he looked back at Mattie's room.

'It's alright, Charlie, I understand.' She smiled, sympathetically. She knew how much Mattie meant to him.

Charlie went into the kitchen, 'She was crying last night, he explained, 'in fact, she cries every night.'

'It's alright, Charlie,' she said, 'I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Mattie's reputation. Now! Go and get washed and dressed,' as if admonishing a child.

Lucien and Charlie had had their breakfast by the time Mattie surfaced. She apologised for oversleeping but the others thought she looked all the better for it. Jean set a plate down in her place and smiled,

'Eat!' she commanded, 'Lucien has a full list this morning, would you mind helping out?'

They hadn't put the idea of a position of Practice Nurse to her. Lucien had suggested that they ask her to help out when the surgery was particularly busy, and then, if it went well, put it to her, suggest it could be a salaried position, accommodation included!

'I'd love to.' Mattie replied, smiling broadly, useful at last.

'Lovely, you can use the study as your consulting room.' Jean told her and carried on washing up.

Mattie went to get dressed. There was no way she could wear her uniform, so she opted for the plain black dress she had worn when she arrived at the Blake's. It was smart and she needed to look professional.

She headed for the study to prepare for the morning's list. As she turned into the door Jean caught her.

'Mattie, I don't want you to be the subject of tittle-tattle in Ballarat so...' and she opened her hand. Lying in her palm was a small gold band; her wedding ring from her marriage to Christopher.

Mattie gasped, 'Jean, no, I couldn't.'

'Put it on, I wear my engagement ring from Lucien, I can't wear Christopher's ring with it.' Jean insisted.

'But...' Mattie was overwhelmed by Jean's generosity.

'The town gossips will say you got yourself into trouble and we were soft enough to take you in. I've been on the receiving end for a long time and I don't want you to have to endure it, too. Now, no arguments, put it on.'

Mattie took the ring and slipped it onto her finger. It fitted well enough, maybe slightly loose but not noticeable. Mattie hugged her friend and promised to take care of it.

The morning surgery went well. None of Mattie's patients were worried that they were seeing a nurse and not the doctor. Many remembered her from the years before she went to England and were happy to see her. The only patient she was slightly concerned about was Agnes Clasby. Agnes knew her and that she had gone to England to further her studies. However, everything went smoothly. Mattie was not unlike Lucien with her advice, and Agnes responded the same way she would with the doctor. She did not pry, which was Mattie's concern, and she talked to her the way she teased Lucien. Mattie relaxed, if Agnes could take the change then so could she. In truth, Jean had forewarned Agnes not to press Mattie on England, just telling her she was now widowed, but not how. Agnes had a talent for finding out the news but she was not a gossip, in fact she was more likely to warn the target than pass on the poison.

At lunch Mattie remarked on Agnes' lack of curiosity,

'Ah, well,' Jean admitted, 'I told her she wasn't to give you the third degree. I did tell her you'd been widowed and that you had come back here for support.'

'Thank you, Jean,' Mattie replied, 'I expect she'll get the full story in time. but when she does I know she won't gossip.'

'No, she won't, and if there is any gossip she'll tell us.' Lucien nodded squeezing Jean's hand, 'She has let us know when it had become vicious about me and Jean. It gives us the opportunity to avoid those with wagging tongues.'

'I don't know how you've put it for so long,' Mattie said.

'Because they're wrong.' Jean declared, 'and even if they weren't, it's no business of theirs what we do in our own home!'

Quite right, my dear,' agreed Lucien, amused at Jean's righteous indignation.

Mattie grinned, she could recall the many times the tongues of the ladies of Ballarat had wagged about the doctor and his housekeeper, sometimes it was downright poisonous, and Jean had done her very best to rise above it. There had been times, she was sure, that Jean had cried, hurt, wounded, but never in front of her or Lucien, and never in front of Charlie; although she knew that they knew, of that she was certain. She suspected that things had changed and that Jean allowed Lucien to see how much it hurt. Even though they were officially engaged, Mattie was sure the sniping still happened.

For the next week to ten days Mattie acted as Lucien's practice nurse. Patients started to ask to see her when they booked their appointments with Jean, and the surgeries went smoothly. Word had got round that Nurse O'Brien was back, she had been popular before she went away and her former patients remembered her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean curled up in Lucien's arms one evening towards the end of Mattie's 'trial'. 'It seems that Mattie is rather popular, Lucien,' she remarked lightly. 'Patients are actually asking for her.'

'Well, she is well thought of, or was.' he agreed, 'The folks of Ballarat seem to have long memories.'

'Don't I know it!' She smiled.

'So, do we offer her the post?' He asked.

'Well, it would help you keep up with your list. She's intelligent, thoughtful and empathetic.' Jean reasoned, 'The only thing she can't do is prescribe medication.'

'True, but she can refer.' Lucien agreed.

'Right,' Lucien nodded , 'I think it would work quite well, but it is up to Mattie in the end.'

'Lucien,' said Jean, seriously, 'it is up to you, and Mattie.' She looked at him, she loved him so much. He was , well, he was Lucien, and he wasn't always that clever when it came to reading people.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie slept well that night, it might have been the presence of a certain police officer, holding her as had become the norm, but it might have been the fact that she was beginning to feel accepted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Mattie,' Lucien called, the following morning, before surgery got underway, ' I need to talk to you.'

Mattie was immediately on her guard, but she went to his consulting room, tense.

'Sit down, Mattie dear,' he said, indicating the patient's chair.

'Lucien, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a bother,' she was certain he was going to ask her to leave.

'You're not a bother, quite the opposite,' he smiled and took her hands. 'Mattie, I have a very busy practice, much busier than when you left, and I need a Practice Nurse. The help you have given me over the last few days has been invaluable, and I would like to offer you the position. The salary would not be huge, it would include your accommodation, but would give you the independence you need.'

Mattie looked at him. He was trying so hard to get it right, and, in his own sweet way he had. How could she refuse this offer. It gave her a home, for her and her child, a small salary to provide extras. Lucien was never good with words, but he was the most genuine, loving person she knew. He and Jean were the parents any child would want.

'Lucien,' she started to answer, he looked disappointed, expecting the worst. She squeezed his hands and smiled, 'I would love to take the position. I will do my best to be worthy of your trust and we,' she indicated her growing bump, 'will try not to be a burden.'

Lucien pulled her close and hugged her, the fatherly hug she needed, but that her own father could not, or would not, give her. If Li ever came to see her father Mattie would let her know what a gem she had in him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There will be one more chapter to finish this story. I'm sorry if it seems to be a bit waffly, I keep getting caught up in the minutiae of how I see stories in my mind's eye.


	4. Grace

**New beginnings for Mattie and co. A bit long and detailed, again!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mattie sat in the bed in the maternity ward gazing at this little scrap that had come out of the love she had for her late husband, Tom. She had been a nurse, a district nurse, and a Sister in Charge of Children's Nursing and still she found the miracle of new life, well, a miracle!

Her little girl, her daughter was so tiny, so vulnerable, so dependent on her and she hadn't even thought of a name. Lucien had rushed her into hospital when she went into labour two weeks before her due date. Instead of a husband pacing the corridor she had a doctor, a police sergeant and the doctor's wife worrying about her. No matter what she said Lucien was not allowed in, and he was her GP! So she gave birth surrounded by doctors she didn't know and nurses who seemed to be too busy to show much feeling. Part of her, in between contractions, registered this and resolved that mothers in Ballarat would have better support.

The baby stirred and grizzled, hungry. Mattie reached into the crib and pulled her ever so gently to her breast.

'Hello, little one,' she whispered, 'funny old world you've come into.'

She gazed at this mixture of her and Tom; a name was difficult. Should she try to use the names of the people who cared: Jean, Lucien and Charlie, or something from Tom? Then it came to her, Grace, Tom's mother's name. Tom had been close to his mother and she had died before he had married, so it was fitting that their daughter should be named after her.

Jean poked her head round the door, 'Can I come in?'

'Oh please do, Jean,' Mattie smiled a tired smile, 'are Lucien and Charlie there too?'

'Aha', Jean returned the smile, 'if they don't come in there'll be no floor left!'

'Oh goodness, let them in.' Mattie thought it was lovely that they both cared so much. But, surely Charlie should have been on duty. The two men crept in behind Jean. As Jean fussed over Mattie, straightening the bed,

Lucien and Charlie went to her, standing either side they both kissed her cheeks and stroked the head of the little addition to the population of Ballarat.

'Hello, Uncle Lucien,' Mattie said, 'Meet Grace; Grace here's Uncle Lucien, Auntie Jean and Uncle Charlie.' She grinned welcoming the love the three people brought with them.

'Grace is a lovely name,' said Jean, 'what gave you the idea?'

'Well,' and at this Mattie looked a little sheepish, 'I couldn't work out how to include all your names so I went for Tom's mother. She was Grace and it is such a peaceful name. Tom was close to his mother and although she passed before we married it seems fitting.' Suddenly she felt embarrassed.

'Perfect' said Lucien and Jean together, 'Tom would be so proud of you.'

Jean noticed the tremble in Mattie's lower lip, 'He would, and so are we.' She kissed her cheek, 'never be afraid to show your love.'

'We'll leave you now,' said Lucien, 'you need to rest and see to this little one.'

'Thank you, all of you,' Mattie looked at the three best friends she had in the world, 'I'd like to come home as soon as possible, though.' Knowing it was usual for new mothers to stay in hospital for at least a week she couldn't wait to get back to the comfort of their house, and she _did_ have a doctor on hand twenty-four hours a day!

'We'll see,' smiled Lucien, patting her arm.

Having the baby to see to over the next day didn't leave Mattie much time to think about her situation, a single mother was frowned upon, and even though she was a widow there was bound to be talk.

Jean went to see her the following day, taking some flowers from them all at home and some chocolate to cheer her up. She was concerned that Mattie might suffer from the baby blues at some point and was determined to try to keep her spirits up. Although her own sons were grown up she still remembered times when she felt very much alone after they were born but she found keeping busy helped; it still did.

'How are you feeling?' She asked noticing dark circles under Mattie's eyes.

'Tired,' she admitted, 'Grace needed feeding every two to three hours, I think; anyway, she seemed to be constantly wanting to be fed.'

'You'll get into a routine soon,' Jean picked up the baby and dropped a kiss onto the top of her head.

'I'm a children's nurse, I should be able to handle it.' Mattie was tearful.

'Mattie, you're a first time mother before you're a nurse. All babies are different, you know, and your reaction isn't unusual. Both my boys were, and are, very different, chalk and cheese. Christopher was an ideal first child, placid, easy to get into a routine; Jack, well he was demanding, always hungry and, as he grew, always getting into mischief. Don't worry, your feelings are completely normal.' Jean wanted to console her young friend, but she knew that Mattie wouldn't be content until she could go home. She needed the support of a mother figure.

'Thank you, Jean, you are the voice of reason. I just feel so alone here, in the hospital.' Mattie relaxed a little, Jean was right, but she wanted to go home.

'I'll speak to Lucien about getting you home as soon as we can. Your room is ready, I've put the bassinet in there, all Grace's bits and pieces are there too.' Jean hugged her, she really needed to get Mattie home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening, as Jean and Lucien cuddled on the couch, Jean put it to Lucien that Mattie should come home, although it was only two days since she had given birth. She was worried that Mattie was sinking into the baby blues and knowing how hard it was when you were alone after giving birth she wanted her to feel supported.

'You know, Jean, you are right. There is no reason why Mattie shouldn't come home now. I can keep an eye on her and you are here to give her the love and help she needs. I'll speak to the hospital tomorrow.' He kissed her, lovingly, she really was the support Mattie needed.

'Have you spoken to her parents?' He asked.

'Yes, I phoned yesterday to let them know they were grandparents. I spoke to her mother, and she sent her love, but nothing more. I think Martin is putting pressure on her to distant herself from their daughter. I said I'd keep in touch.' Jean looked quite sad, thinking how Mattie needed support not alienating by her parents.

'I bet she'll find a way to see them, something tells me Martin is the problem, not his wife.' Lucien remembered how Mattie had struggled with her father's attitude to her life, that he wanted her to go home and marry well; or what he considered well; after the incident at the Eureka Monument.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie smiled as she alighted from the car the next day. Lucien had persuaded the maternity unit that Mattie would be quite safe and well looked after at home. Cradling her tiny daughter in her arms she sighed and felt truly at home, safe and supported. Jean opened the door and welcomed her home, arms wide to hug her dear friend.

The smell of a well prepared meal drifted through the hallway, Mattie smiled as she relished the thought of a tasty meal. Hospital food had a lot to live up to! She settled Grace in her bassinet and went into the kitchen where Jean was making tea.

'Welcome home,' Charlie appeared at her shoulder and kissed her.

Mattie liked the friendship she had with Charlie, he was a bit like an older brother but maybe more. She felt she shouldn't think there was anything in their relationship, but he was probably the best friend of her age that she had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie settled well into motherhood now she was home. Jean guided her, but did not overwhelm her with advice. Grace seemed to know she was in a safe and secure environment and settled into a routine quickly. Jean knew that ideas about rearing children had changed since her boys had been born but she told stories about how she'd raised them and Mattie took notice. A lot of what Jean said was sensible and followed some of the suggestions she made. She returned to work as the Practice Nurse on a part time basis when Grace was eight weeks old. She could work round Grace's feeding pattern and Jean was more than happy to help her look after the baby while Mattie worked. And so life went on, everyone moved around in their routines and it suited them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Jean,' Lucien pulled her close one evening, 'we've been courting a while now, so I have a question for you...'

Jean looked into his eyes, she knew him so well and knew what was coming,

'Shall we organise our wedding?'

She looked into his clear blue eyes, knowing he had wanted to ask for so long but had felt things had got in the way,

'Oh, Lucien,' she smiled and kissed him, 'what took you so long?'

He grinned and looked around the room, indicating the whole house, it was so...busy all the time and he had tried several times to find the right moment, but the right moment never seemed to occur so he thought, to heck with it he'd ask her now.

'So that's a yes, then?' he planted a kiss on her forehead.

'Of course,' Jean in truth had almost asked him herself once or twice but even though their relationship had become a firm one she still couldn't bring herself to be quite so forward.

'How long do you want to wait?' Lucien wasn't sure how long it took to organise a wedding or if she would be content with a civil ceremony rather than a church wedding, which, he suspected would take longer.

'I think we've waited long enough,' she replied, cheekily. Sometimes, when they had been alone at night, Lucien's gentlemanly behaviour had not allowed them to go too far, as her mother would have said, but she did wonder if she would have been willing to go to bed with him even outside of marriage. Her moral code, ingrained in her through the church, would normally have stopped her, but she was older now and having put up with the snide comments and gossiping in Ballarat about how they were probably sleeping together, she did wonder if she would have thrown caution to the wind and made it all come true. She had never had the chance to find out because Lucien was a gentleman.

Lucien smiled at the comment, he too had wondered if she would have slept with him without a ring on her finger, but he couldn't take the risk of losing her just because he wanted to make love to her, to wake up with her beside him every morning, he thought it was selfish of him to think of damaging her reputation for his own gratification, so he had curbed his behaviour and resorted to cold showers at night. And it had been so very difficult!

'Church?' he raised his eyebrow, he'd marry her in a field, he didn't attend church anymore, had become disenchanted with a God he didn't think cared.

'It would be nice, but it would take a lot of organising, finding a date when Father Emery is available.' She sighed, church was her first choice.

'Well, see what he says, then we can make the decision, but it must be your choice, I'd marry you in the kitchen, just as long as I get the chance to put a ring on your finger!'

Jean leaned in a pulled him into one of those long deep kisses they both enjoyed whenever they got the opportunity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean made an appointment to see the priest the following day. She hoped Lucien would come with her but he would probably be busy. She didn't mind, all she wanted to know was how quickly they could tie the knot while not making the priest think she was 'in the family way!' Just explaining they'd waited a long time and wanted to marry soon.

Father Emery was surprisingly understanding. He'd heard the gossip about the doctor and his housekeeper but having met them both was inclined to feel it was just that, unsubstantiated gossip.

Jean told him they didn't want a big wedding, just them and a couple of witnesses. She'd had a big wedding the first time and it had been quite stressful, and she didn't want to make Lucien uncomfortable with a full wedding mass. She also told him that she was prepared to marry in a civil ceremony but knew that in the eyes of the church that would effectively make her his mistress and neither of them wanted that, although they would be legally married. Oh it was all so complicated. If she was Anglican she could have just had a civil ceremony blessed, but that didn't work in the Catholic faith as far as she was aware.

Father Emery said it would be possible to have a civil wedding and then a blessing in church if he witnessed the civil side of the marriage. He would be happy to accommodate them this way if it would help. He admitted there were a few weddings booked in the church in the near future so if they did want to marry sooner rather than later he did have a small window in his schedule that they could have.

Jean was delighted to hear that this would suit both of them, she would have her church blessing and Lucien wouldn't have to marry her in the kitchen. The priest gave her the times and dates he could perform the blessing, all she had to do was find out if the City Hall could accommodate them on one of those days, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien waited nervously at the City Hall, three weeks later. Jean had managed to arrange their wedding in such a short time, all he had to do was turn up, oh, and organise for them to go away on a short honeymoon. Jean had worried about this, they would be leaving Mattie and Alice in charge of the surgery. But both Mattie and Alice told her they'd be fine and if she wouldn't go they threatened to change the locks! Mattie and Charlie had agreed to be witnesses and the only other people there would be Alice and Frank. As Christopher couldn't attend Frank had agreed to give the bride away and escorted Jean into the Registry Office. Lucien gasped as he saw her, radiant in pale blue, a bouquet of flowers out of their garden in her hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both ceremonies were concluded rather quickly, but Jean was just happy to be Mrs Blake at last. As she and Lucien got into the car to go away to Melbourne for a few days she looked at her bouquet. There were two single women there, Alice and Mattie, she tossed the bouquet more towards Mattie really and, as Alice had no intentions of marrying, she didn't make any attempt to catch it. Mattie caught it just before it hit the floor. She didn't really think about what she was doing, only that the flowers were going to be damaged and she wanted them to go into a vase at home, they may last until the doctor and his wife returned. She blushed when Charlie grinned at her. Fortunately Grace decided to demand to be fed at that moment so she was sufficiently distracted not to dwell on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house seemed eerily quiet when Charlie took Mattie speedily back so she could feed the baby. He made some tea while she dealt with Grace and put the flowers in a vase. They would be on their own in the house for a week, while Jean and Lucien were away, Mrs Toohey hadn't been engaged this time to do the housework; they felt they could manage themselves. Mattie said it was about time she had a go at running a home anyway, she shouldn't rely on Jean to fetch and carry for her for ever; though it would be nice! Jean said there'd be gossip, Mattie said she didn't care, it would give Jean a break. Charlie laughed and said he could always find something to charge the gossips with and threaten to arrest them! Lucien told Jean not to worry, Alice would be around as his locum, she could act as chaperone, at which comment Mattie and Charlie threw cushions at him!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice found the GP work interesting, she'd only worked in hospitals before, but Mattie really ran the surgery. She admired the young woman's attitude, she was indeed a very capable practitioner and it was obvious the patients liked her.

Mattie and Charlie found they rubbed along rather well during the day, none of the household chores were missed, Grace's routine wasn't disturbed and they found time to sit together in the evening over a sherry and Charlie had a whisky, as he usually did with Lucien. On the last evening before Dr and Mrs Blake returned, Charlie and Mattie sat over their evening drinks. Grace had been fed and would sleep 'til the early morning, all was peaceful. They sat side by side on the couch, Mattie had curled her feet up under her as she sewed a button onto her uniform dress. Charlie was reading, or pretending to read the paper, but out of the corner of his eye he watched his housemate and friend. She put down her sewing and returned the needle and thread to Jean's sewing box.

'Anything interesting in the paper?' She asked.

'Not much, although the wedding's in.' He showed her the picture and notification. He'd asked Rose if she could get it in before they came back, and she had duly found room on the announcements page.

Mattie leaned in to see, she smiled and looked up at Charlie. There was a strange look in his eyes and a gentle smile played around his lips. Charlie let go of the paper and he slipped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned close enough to kiss his cheek, something she did often, but this time he turned his face towards her and ever so gently kissed her lips. Mattie looked into those clear blue eyes, 'Oh Charlie,' she breathed, placing her hand lightly on his cheek. He pulled her closer and the next kiss was deeper and longer.

When Mattie had come back to Ballarat she was hurt, pregnant, lost. Now he saw a pretty young woman, stronger than before, ready to face the challenges life might throw at her and he wanted to face those challenges with her. In just over six months the feelings he had always had for her had become deeper and he hoped hers had for him. He would have to take things slowly, he didn't want to frighten her off and he had to assure her that he could be a good father to Grace.

Mattie broke the kiss and looked at him. She felt she had come full circle, she could read Charlie like a book and knew that what he wanted she wanted.

'I'd better go to bed, there's a full list tomorrow,' she said, regretfully. He followed her to her bedroom door and kissed her goodnight, hoping they wouldn't have to wait as long as Jean and Lucien before he'd be kissing her goodnight in the same bed!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Well, that's the last one,' Alice declared as she put the patient files away.

'Dinner's nearly ready!' called Mattie from the kitchen.

Alice smiled, Mattie was turning into Jean, and she had noticed that the nurse and her policeman friend were even closer, he was a lucky young man, and she was lucky too.

Alice left after she had helped wash the dishes, declining the offer of a drink, she was not going to chaperone the young pair, whatever Lucien said. Anyway the newlyweds were due back that evening, they wouldn't be doing anything they shouldn't because of the chance they would get caught.

Mattie and Charlie were locked in a deep embrace when Lucien and Jean walked into the house. Even though Jean had told her husband off for carrying her over the threshold they hadn't heard them and so they were caught! Lucien coughed politely causing them to break apart suddenly. They both jumped up, red-faced, hugely embarrassed at being caught.

Jean raised an eyebrow, 'Well, well, well, what have we here?' but there was a smile on her face. 'Alice isn't a very good chaperone, I shall have to have words with her!'

She held out her arms to Mattie and drew her into a hug,

'That's as far as we've gone, honestly,' whispered Mattie, terrified she'd offended Jean after all she'd done for her.

Jean held her at arm's length, she knew she could trust Mattie and Charlie but she was going to make them sweat a little, 'Hmm!'

Lucien just laughed, 'Took you long enough, Charlie Davies,' he grinned. He'd truthfully been waiting for Charlie to take a chance on Mattie, he knew how much the young sergeant liked her, and he would like to see Mattie settled properly, even if they stayed with them.

'You look so well, Jean,' Mattie swung the attention from her and Charlie to Jean and Lucien, 'marriage suits you.'

Jean grinned, slightly embarrassed herself. Lucien had been the most attentive husband during the first week of their marriage and she knew his tenderness was going to continue. She really was blessed.

Charlie poured a whisky for Lucien and a sherry for Jean, topping up his and Mattie's drinks and they sat chatting for the next hour or so, happy to be all together again. Mattie yawned and excused herself, Charlie went with her, as he usually did, to kiss her goodnight. He didn't think the Blake's would mind, as long as that was as far as he went! He went to bed himself, wishing the doctor and his wife pleasant dreams!

Life, he felt was going to get interesting!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Not sure about the idea of a blessing of a civil marriage in the Catholic church so apologies if I've bothered anyone!**

 **I'm thinking I could get at least one more chapter out of this story. Let me know what you think about this and the idea of continuing.**


	5. Mothers and Grandmothers

'Mattie!' Jean's voice rang through the house, 'I'm going shopping, do you need anything?'

'Don't think so, but if you can give me five minutes I'd like a walk,' came Mattie's reply as she poked her nose out of her room where she'd been feeding Grace, 'mind if we come too!'

'I'll get the pram!' Jean answered with a smile. She rarely got the chance to walk into town with Mattie. She often took the baby while Mattie was working but it would be nice for Mattie to accompany them for a change. Shopping with Grace in the pram meant she didn't have to carry the groceries, she'd forgotten how useful a pram was until she'd taken Grace out the first time to give Mattie a break. Now it was a regular occurrence. She'd worried at first that Mattie would think she was taking over, maybe getting broody, but Mattie said that as she did the shopping while she and Lucien were taking surgery it was probably good that Grace got so much fresh air. But Mattie _did_ wonder if Jean was getting broody, sometimes there was a look of longing in Jean's eyes when she cuddled her daughter. It wasn't beyond the bounds of possibility, Jean having a baby, she was only forty-five.

Mattie appeared five minutes or so later, coat on, baby in her arms. Grace was asleep, well fed and smelling deliciously of baby powder, that lovely baby smell. She gently lay the infant on her side and tucked the baby blanket round her, and popped her handbag in the end of the pram. Jean resisted the temptation to start to push the pram and held the door open for Mattie.

'Shall we walk through the park on the way back?' Mattie asked, wanting to make the most of this time with Jean and Grace. It was rare the two women were alone together, there was always someone else there and they didn't get the chance to have, what Lucien called 'girlie time', very often.

'That's a lovely idea, next time we should bring a picnic.' Jean smiled back.

'I'd like that.' Mattie slipped her arm through Jean's and they both pushed the pram.

Shopping took longer than anticipated, because Mattie was there, people who knew her but rarely saw her anywhere but the surgery, stopped to talk and admire the baby. Jean had had Ballarat ladies come and look in the pram when she had been shopping but they had made one or two barbed comments about her being left to look after the younger woman's child while Mattie enjoyed herself. Jean had let it be known in no uncertain words that Mattie was working, helping Lucien, as they well knew, so she was happy to take Grace out for a walk. Some people, she thought, should keep their comments to themselves! She hadn't told Mattie, but she had told Lucien, and he was unhappy that the gossips just had to try to upset her. He wondered what Jean had ever done to them that she should be on the receiving end of so much gossip. Perhaps they were just jealous that she was pretty, clever, and had risen up in the world. There was nothing wrong in trying to better oneself. Although Jean was, in his mind, better than the lot of them.

'Honestly, Jean,' he'd said, 'haven't they got anything else to talk about?'

'They're just jealous that I bagged myself the handsomest, sweetest, gentlest man in Ballarat.' And she kissed him, leaving him under no illusion that that night wouldn't be just for sleeping!

Jean left Mattie to talk to some ladies and went to get the groceries. There were compliments about how lovely Grace was, and questions as to how well behaved she was. There was also 'sympathy' for Mattie, being alone, without a husband to provide for her and the child. Mattie found the comments false; she felt quite lucky really, she had Charlie, but she wasn't going to tell them that, they'd purse their lips and intimate that she had grabbed the first passing single male she could. She was under no illusion that anything she said would be inflated and turned into the next scandal. She and Charlie had really only just started 'courting' as Jean and Lucien put it, although they were both sure they would eventually marry, they just weren't going to rush into anything. She had a job, a home, things were no way near as bad as they could have been, in fact they were rather good. But she kept her thoughts to herself and just nodded politely and said 'Thank you' for the compliments, and 'Yes, Grace was an easy baby.'

Meeting up with Jean she heaved a sigh of relief.

'Everything ok?' Jean asked

'Fine,' Mattie replied, 'It's a bit like being under a microscope, isn't it. They were definitely trying to find out what I was going to do now I was a single mother. How sad it is that I have no husband to provide for me.' She rolled her eyes.

Mattie was very independent, Jean thought, and knew that even if Tom was alive she would still work. It wouldn't have been easy but she wouldn't have let motherhood stop her.

'You didn't tell them about you and Charlie, did you?' This was a worry for Jean, she really didn't want Mattie to have to run the gauntlet of gossip, that was why she'd given her the wedding ring. Mattie still wore it.

'Heavens, no!' Mattie laughed, 'That would have been very dangerous.'

'True, you'd be talked about more than me. I can just imagine the sniping about you, taking another man as soon as you were over the birth.'

'I heard someone, while you and Lucien were away, imply that you had to get married.' Mattie told her.

'No surprises there,' Jean smiled, 'did you say anything.'

'I was tempted to say that jealousy was such an ugly trait, but decided against it. But, Jean, that's all it is, jealousy.' Mattie squeezed her friend's arm. 'Come on, let's go before we get interrogated again!'

They giggled their way through the park and on home. Giving voice to some of the tittle-tattle they imagined was going around Ballarat about the two of them. Honestly, Mattie had said, it was as if Jean and Lucien had opened up a 'Home for Loose Women!' Jean had had a good laugh at that, she'd tell Lucien later, he'd find it hilarious, probably suggest it as a way to supplement their income! Not that they needed to.

They turned into the drive way still giggling to see a woman sitting on the seat by the front door. Mattie stopped in her tracks, 'Mum,' she gasped.

Martha O'Brien hadn't been waiting long, she assured Mattie, she apologised for dropping in unannounced but Martin was away on business and she'd taken the chance to come and see her daughter and granddaughter.

'Oh, mum, it' so lovely to see you,' Mattie hugged her, 'This is Jean, Dr Blake's wife,' she introduced the two women, 'and this is Grace, your granddaughter.' She indicated the sleeping baby in the pram.

Mrs O'Brien shook hands with the owner of the voice she had spoken to, just over three months ago, the voice that had informed her she was now a grandmother. Mattie looked so happy, she observed and this other woman had obviously done something she couldn't, she had loved her child! Although it hurt, she was pleased Mattie was settled and loved. She did love Mattie, but Martin had wanted to control their daughter and she was excited that Mattie had shown the spirit she had herself, hidden all her life. Grace was beautiful, she loved her from the first moment she saw her.

The three women went into the house where Jean and Mattie started to put the shopping away. Martha noted that her daughter was in turn domesticated and professional. Grace started to grizzle, she was hungry, so Mattie excused herself and went to feed the child.

'Mrs Blake,' Martha started to say.

'It's Jean,' Jean interrupted her, 'please.'

'Jean,' Martha started again, 'how can I thank you for all you have done for Matilda, she has always spoken about you and your husband in the highest regard.'

Jean smiled, 'Really, Martha,' she paused for the permission to use the woman's Christian name, Martha nodded, 'Mattie is a lovely girl, you should be so proud of her and we are more than happy to have her live here.'

Jean went to make some tea.

'It's so kind of you to say so,' Martha replied, 'but you don't have to do that.'

'Actually,' Jean started to feel Martha had the same views as Martin, 'We couldn't do without her; Dr Blake employs her as a Practice Nurse and, quite frankly, he couldn't run the surgery without her.'

Martha looked surprised at the passion with which Jean spoke. Did they really value her daughter that much.

Jean sipped her tea, 'Mattie,' urgh, she shuddered, what had she done to the tea? 'is very much needed here, really.' That was the second time that day she had not enjoyed her cuppa.

Martha O'Brien looked at this woman. Mattie had, in the past, spoken of Jean, how, when she couldn't talk to her own mother Jean had been a perfect substitute. Why could she not engage with her daughter the way this stranger did? She had been angry when Martin had disapprove of the marriage Mattie had made in England and hadn't known that Mattie had returned to home soil until Jean had called to say they were grandparents. Martin had dismissed the information when she had told him so she had resolved that at the earliest chance she would go and see her. Her marriage to Martin had been organised, she hesitated to think arranged, when she was quite young and life had been good. Martin had treated her well and really she had no complaints above this, Matilda was their only child and as such should be loved, whatever she did.

Jean broke the silence, 'Where are you staying?'

'I thought the Soldier's Hill hotel would be the best. I believe it is quite convenient.'

'I'll make up the guest bedroom,' Jean wanted Mattie's mother to see how valued her daughter was, and how capable and this was the best way.

'Oh no, I couldn't put you to any trouble.' Martha was horrified to think that she had engineered this.

'It's no problem.' Jean went to sort out the room, she felt strangely sick.

Mattie emerged from her room, cradling Grace, fed and changed. 'Mum would you like to hold her?' Mattie held out the child to her grandmother who took her, and held her like she'd held Mattie all those years ago.

Grace turned her head towards her grandmother, smacking her lips and sighing, Mattie smiled as the two bonded, Martha leant back in her chair, her granddaughter lay in her arms, and she loved her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie woke early to silence. It was unusual not to hear Jean making breakfast and she was worried. Jean had seemed a little off colour yesterday, she hoped she hadn't come down with something. Lucien was in Melbourne, giving evidence in a court case so she'd have to go a see if she was alright. Mattie made some tea and took a tray into Jean. Knocking gently on the door of the bedroom,

'Jean,' she said, quietly, 'I've brought you some tea.' She opened the door and peered in. Jean was lying in bed, her shoulders shaking, Mattie realised she was crying. Not more evil gossip, surely?

Putting the tray down she sat on the bed and touched Jean's shoulder.

'What's the matter?' Jean turned over and sniffed.

'Oh, Mattie,' she gulped, 'did I wake you?'

'No, you've over slept,' Mattie smiled, sympathetically, 'it was the silence that woke me. What's upset you?'

Jean sat up, 'I've been sick,' she whispered, 'that's the third time this week.'

Mattie put her arm round her shoulders, 'Well, I wonder what could have caused that?' Raising an eyebrow.

'I think I'm pregnant.' Jean looked ashamed.

'All the usual indicators?' Mattie inquired, without a blood test she couldn't confirm or deny it.

'Mmm...what on earth's Lucien going to say?'

'Is that why you're crying? Are you afraid he won't want it?' Mattie thought she knew Lucien well enough to know he'd be tickled pink he'd fathered a child at his age!

'Well neither on us have a great track record, raising children, do we?' Jean sounded bitter at what she saw was her failure to raise her boys properly.

'You did your best. Christopher has turned out alright, and Jack, well ok he's a bit of a rebel, but he's not that bad! Lucien couldn't help Li, it wasn't his fault, it was the war.' Mattie looked at her friend. 'You'll be fabulous parents, but perhaps it might be a good idea if I take a blood sample and get the test done before you tell him. I'll rush it through, get Alice to do it for you, she'll be discreet and quick.'

'I'd better get up and make breakfast,' Jean felt a little happier. Perhaps Mattie was right and it would be a chance to get it right this time. If she was pregnant, and she was sure she was, she'd better warn Lucien she could be very moody during pregnancy! Now to find out if she could stomach a cup of tea.

'I'll make breakfast,' Mattie got up off the bed, 'I won't tell anyone until you've told Lucien. As soon as you've had breakfast come into the surgery and I'll take your blood.'

'What on earth will you mother think? I should have been up hours ago.' Jean suddenly remembered they had a guest.

'You're not the housekeeper now, I can do breakfast. I'm sure my mother thinks I'm pretty useless in the house, this will prove I'm not.'

Mattie left the room and Jean smiled, She was really a lovely friend, she was so glad she was there with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien returned from Melbourne later that week. He'd hated being away from Jean but the case had dragged on and he'd had to stay away a whole week! The house seemed very quiet when he entered. There was no-one in the kitchen but a strange woman was in the living room cradling Grace.

'Oh, hello,' he held out his hand, 'I'm Dr...'

'Dr Blake, yes I recognise you from your photograph. I'm Martha, Mattie's mother.' Martha smiled and shook his hand.

'Er, where are Jean and Mattie?' This was confusing, one or both of them were usually about.

'In the surgery,' Martha told him, 'Shall I make some tea? They could probably do with some by now.'

'That'd be lovely, I'll go into them.' Lucien headed off to the surgery, he wondered why Jean would be in the surgery with Mattie, unless she was ill. He knocked and called out.

'Come in!' Mattie's clear voice echoed through the door.

Inside Mattie was sitting in his chair while Jean was sitting opposite, reading a letter. Mattie got up,

'Hello Lucien, ' she smiled and looking at Jean, 'I'll leave you two together.' and she swiftly left before Jean could ask her to stay!

Lucien sat next to Jean, 'Are you alright?' She looked pale and shaken.

'Lucien,' she burst into tears, 'oh this is so silly.'

He pulled her onto his lap, and kissed the tears off her cheeks, 'What is?'

She handed him the letter she had been reading, her hands were shaking.

His eyes widened, he read it twice, then grinned, put the letter down and kissed her passionately. It was the reaction she needed and she relaxed at last.

'You are ok aren't you?' her tears had worried him.

'Apart from being sick every morning, not being able to drink tea and bursting into tears at the drop of a hat, I'm fine.' Jean curled into his chest satisfied that everything was going to be alright, just as Mattie had said. Quite wise for a youngster! was our Mattie, she thought.

'How far on are you?' Lucien asked.

'About two months, looking at the calendar. That's what Mattie and I had just been working out when you came in. She's been marvellous, Lucien, so supportive while I've been so silly, worrying about what you would say. We're grandparents, for goodness sake, we're not supposed to be having children, are we?' She looked at him. It had been a shock when she's suspected at first, she thought she'd be going through the change.

Lucien smiled, 'Perhaps we need to have a talk about the birds and bees, Jean. You see, when a man...'

Jean slapped his arm, playfully, 'Honestly, Lucien, behave. It's just that I didn't think I'd be having children at forty-five.' She rolled her eyes, he certainly knew how to make her feel better. 'Don't go telling everyone just yet though, will you. At least wait until I start to show.'

'We'll have to tell Charlie, he's bound to notice if you are suffering from morning sickness and Mattie starts making breakfast.'

'She has done this week. She told Charlie she was trying to show her mother she wasn't totally useless around the house.' Jean smiled at how easily Charlie had fallen for that one, he'd even teased that she'd make a good wife one day, in front of her mother. Martha didn't quite have the sense of humour to get the quip, but Mattie just smiled and threw a tea towel at him.

'So ...' Lucien started to say but was interrupted as Mattie knocked and announced she had some tea for them. She took in the tray and left. '...if you don't like tea what have you been drinking? Not whisky I hope.'

'No, I've had to drink mainly water. I've tried hot chocolate and even coffee but they just make me feel really sick.' She grimaced.

'How about tea without milk, but with a slice of lemon and some sugar instead. It's quite refreshing.' Lucien had tried it when he was in England years ago, and, as he didn't take milk in his tea it made a pleasant change.

'I'll try anything, I'd love a hot drink of something.' Jean liked the sound of lemon tea, she'd try it, there was a lemon in the fruit bowl, she was sure. Lucien left the room and returned with a slice of lemon and prepared the tea for her. She sipped it, almost gingerly, but it had a pleasant fresh taste and she felt she could drink it. Another sip and she decided it was definitely the drink she could take. She smiled and finished the cup.

'Thank you, it's lovely.' She put the cup down and kissed his cheek, feeling she had been rather a silly goose, but now that Lucien was home she knew everything would be alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martha left at the end of the week, she wanted to be at home when Martin returned. She'd found staying at the Blake's eye opening, so easy going and cosy. Was Mattie involved with the police sergeant who also lodged there? She wasn't sure, but if so it was a good thing. Charlie Davies, she had decided, was a reliable, gentle man and Mattie would be lucky to catch him. Martin wouldn't be impressed, he wasn't happy with his daughter's first choice of a husband and now she was, apparently, interested in another police officer. Why was he so antagonistic towards the police force?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what was Martin's reaction? That's for the next chapter. I can't find a reference to Mattie's mother's name so Martha seemed fitting. 'M' for Martin, Matilda and Martha! And sorry that I've written a pregnancy for Jean, somehow it doesn't seem right if Jean and Lucien marry they don't have a child!


	6. Perfect, not really!

**Many will have surmised I find Martin O'Brien a pompous person so I hope his wife is the opposite**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martha looked at the small photograph of her daughter and granddaughter and smiled. Surely Martin would relent. Her husband, Mattie's father was due back today and she had to admit she had gone against his wishes. But she had missed her daughter and, although Martin had been unhappy about her marrying a lowly (in his eyes) constable, surely that man had the chance to gradually move up the ranks. And now she was sure Mattie had fallen for another police officer.

Martin entered the house, he'd had some good meetings and it was looking like he would be recommended to run for congress. He was looking forward to sharing this news with his wife. She was the perfect wife for a senator. And, indeed, as Martin entered the house he saw an elegant, well-groomed woman move to greet him with a chaste kiss. Martha noted they did not have the easy, tactile relationship Jean and Lucien had. It was not something she had thought of before, but it was something that she had noticed Mattie had picked up and she in turn was more tactile with Charlie. She began to feel she was missing something.

'Hello, Martin, you look pleased with yourself.' Martha smiled.

'Yes, everything is looking good, I may be recommended to run.' Martin replied, 'how would you like to be a Senator's wife?'

'Endless rounds of dinner parties, conferences and shaking strangers hands, sounds like a dream.' She replied, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice that was going to leave her precious little time to meet up with Mattie or her new friend, Jean.

'Good, I knew you'd be pleased,' Martin completely missed the tone of Martha's voice and moved to the drawing room to pour himself a pre-dinner drink.

Over dinner Martin gave her all the details of his meetings, the people he had had to impress, the people he would be introducing her to in the near future, if everything went to plan. Martha had nodded and had said 'how nice,' in the right places but secretly she was tired of Martin's political dealings, especially the ones he'd had to keep Mattie's name out of. She trailed round after Martin all their married life, even having to leave Mattie with a nanny at times. Seeing what Mattie had, who she had, she began to feel somewhat envious of her daughter and granddaughter. The upper echelons of the social scale were not always all they were made out to be!

'You're quiet, dear,' Martin had suddenly realised that his wife had not said much at all since he'd got home.

'Why didn't you tell me Mattie was back in Ballarat?' She snapped.

'Mattie has made her own bed, and she must lie on it, and I didn't know she was in Ballarat.' He knew Jean Blake had phoned to say Mattie had given birth but he had no interest in, what he saw as, his daughter's mistakes. He was a self made man, and she would have to sort herself out, just as he had said, in his ever so brief note to her ,the day she landed back in Australia.

'Maybe not, but you knew she was in Australia, and that she wrote to you for help after her husband died. Just because you saw her choice of a husband as beneath her you decided to cut her off; well thank goodness for Lucien and Jean!' Martha was angry now, she's always been a good, obedient wife. Wasn't that in her vows, 'to love, honour and obey?' Well she'd done that and now she was going to stand up for the only things that mattered to her, Mattie and Grace.

Martin sat looking at his wife with his mouth open, he'd never known her defy him, or even contradict him, that's why he was sure she would be a perfect politician's wife.

'The subject is not up for discussion, Martha.' Martin stood up, 'I take it that you've been to see her.'

'Yes. I spent the time you were away with our daughter and granddaughter.' She waved the photograph at him but he didn't even glance at it. 'You really would rather lose her than even try to understand her.'

'She consorted with communists, got arrested for heaven's sake!'

'Martin she was a child, exploring the world, they were her friends. It didn't mean she agreed with their politics or their methods. They were people finding out what the world was about, and you spied on our daughter!' Martha had never raised her voice to her husband or her child, many had said, behind her back, she was a bit of a doormat. She did however know how to organise superb dinner parties which everyone was more than happy to attend.

Martin couldn't believe she was so angry, she'd always done exactly what he expected her to, and now she was showing she wasn't as pliable as he thought. It was all Mattie's fault, he decided. If she had come home when he wanted her to and married the young man from a prominent family he had found none of this would be happening.

'I'm going to bed,' Martha stormed out of the dining room. Martin watched her leave and sat down in his chair.

Up in the bedroom Martha sat on the bed and looked around her. The room was very much to her taste, pleasantly furnished in pastel colours, a room to take time to reflect on life in. Martin didn't often enter the room, he worked late, he had said, it wasn't fair to disturb her when he came to bed so much of the time she slept alone. And that was another thing that bothered her about her marriage; Jean Blake was the same age as her and was expecting. While she had been at the Blake's she had noticed that Lucien put his wife first above everything, Martin put his work first, Jean's condition meant that she and Lucien had a physical relationship, whereas she couldn't remember the last time Martin and she had made love. She admitted to herself she had felt lonely over the years since Mattie had left home. Charity work and following Martin about had filled in the daytimes but it was only now she realised she had missed cosy, loving evenings with her husband. She knew there was more to life even if you were old enough to be a grandparent. She sighed heavily and went to bed, sleep wasn't going to come easy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martha awoke with a plan. She needed to be able to see Mattie more often than she had done. She needed Martin to understand this and to accept it. If she couldn't make him see the importance of her needs then, maybe she would have to leave him. It was a drastic step and not one she would take lightly. Money would be an issue. Martin was the breadwinner, she had never worked a day in her life, she had gone from school to marriage at eighteen years old, a marriage engineered by their respective parents, and motherhood when she was twenty one. She smiled, thinking even that was engineered. Martin had made sure he was becoming a successful businessman before they embarked on parenthood. It was awful to think she had allowed him to control when she had their one and only child. When she was pregnant he had always referred to the child she carried as his son, and was surprised to see he had fathered a daughter! They hadn't tried too hard after that, to have another baby. Martha wasn't too upset, maybe because that side of the marriage hadn't been terribly thrilling! But it would have been nice once in a while! Putting those thought behind her for now she went down to breakfast, hoping to be able to confront Martin. Typically he had risen early so she would have to wait until the evening, and she would wait, she felt she owed him that. Meanwhile she would spend the day working out a way to keep contact with her daughter if she stayed with Martin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin returned home for dinner. Martha greeted him politely, no more. During the day she had looked at her life with Martin, how they lived very separate lives, coming together only for political duty. Then she looked at what she had seen her daughter had, a loving home, people who loved her and the chance of happiness with another good man. She was glad that Mattie had this, she didn't want her to end up in a cold relationship like she had. She had to make sure she didn't fall into a pit of despair, wanting something entirely out of her reach.

'We need to talk, Martin,' she said, over dessert.

'About what?' Martin knew exactly what she wanted to talk about but he didn't. After last night's display he knew she had made decisions that he wouldn't like, that would take his control of his wife away.

'Us, to start with,' she put down her spoon, 'I want to see more of Mattie and Grace.'

'I need you to accompany me to social engagements,' he snapped, 'not go gadding about after her.'

'And if I refuse?' She stood up and leaned on the table.

'It is important that we are seen moving in the right circles.' Martin was confused about Martha's current behaviour. He had heard that women of a certain age could be 'difficult'.

'If I accompany you to some of these engagements, as you call them, will you give me the freedom to see my daughter, and live my life as I see fit?' It had been something she had thought about during the day. She would be seen as the dutiful wife if, and only if, he allowed her the freedom to see Mattie, and have some kind of life. 'I will be discreet.' She added.

'Do you intend to take a lover.' It sounded so Victorian but he had a suspicion she had begun to look for a 'diversion'.

'Well, it's not as if you ever come to me, is it?' Now she snapped.

'You know I work late and I don't want to disturb you.' He tried to sound reasonable.

'Perhaps I would like to be disturbed occasionally,' she parried.

Martin snorted and that told her all she needed to know, he did not see her as a woman, just decoration on his arm when he was wooing the voters. That decided her, if he wanted her to smile at strangers and host increasingly uninteresting dinner parties she would, but in turn she would not turn down a suitable lover. She knew she would not be the only political wife who did so, and she would be discreet. She was also certain that some of these politicians were sleeping with women other than their wives. If Martin thought she was unaware of the social and political cat and mouse games he was very wrong.

Martha left the room and went upstairs, it was now up to Martin to decide what he wanted. She lay on her bed reading when he came and knocked on the door.

'Come in,' she called, setting her book down on the bed.

He came and stood just inside the bedroom door, Martha was elegant, well dressed and attractive, but he was not attracted to her. In truth he didn't know if he ever was, theirs was a marriage of convenience.

'You can have what you want, all I require is your discretion and your availability for any engagements which will further my career.' He turned on his heels and left the room, he would not enter it again.

Martha picked up her book and carried on reading. She would make arrangements to visit Mattie soon, staying at the Soldier's Hill Hotel in Ballarat, she didn't want to make extra work for Jean in her condition. She would also explain to Mattie what was happening between her and her father, it was only fair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This story will continue in Ballarat, as all Dr Blake stories should.


	7. Admissions and disclosures

Jean collected the post from the box at the end of the drive. The morning sickness had begun to subside and she was feeling much better physically and about the pregnancy. Lucien was considerate but she had made it plain she was pregnant not sick and refused to change the way she went about things. Mattie had laughed when he offered to carry trays and baskets for her and she had given him a look that would have stopped Bill Hobart in his tracks never mind a lesser man. So he had given up after Mattie had talked to him about raising Jean's blood pressure!

There was the usual selection of bills and medical information and two letters, one for her and one for Mattie. They were post marked Melbourne and she thought they were probably from Martin and Martha.

In the kitchen she sat down to a cup of lemon tea, her preferred drink nowadays, and set about reading her letter. Mattie would read hers later, after surgery.

'Dear Jean

Thank you so much for making me feel so welcome the other week, and I'm sorry it has taken me so long to write. I would love to take you up on your offer to visit again, from time to time, but I will stay at the hotel, it would be unfair of me to make more work for you while you are carrying. I realised how much I missed Mattie and I am so very proud of her and how she had made so much of her life in the face of such adversity. I'm not sure I could be as strong. I am going to ask you a huge favour, will you look after Mattie for me, her father has not come around to her situation and is prepared to lose her to his stubborn attitude.

I'm not sure when I will next get to see Mattie and Grace, and you of course, Martin has a round of functions he needs me to attend as he tries to get elected; I can't say I'm looking forward to them!

I must close now and see to another dinner party.

Again many thanks,

Kindest regards,

Martha.'

Jean was pleased to get Martha's letter and surprised at how candid she was about her life with Martin. It saddened her to think that Martin couldn't reconcile himself to the choices Mattie had made about her life.

Mattie read her letter in her room while she fed Grace after surgery.

'My darling girl, her mother began;

I was so happy to see how settled you are and how lovely my granddaughter is. I would love to come and see you again, but next time I will stay the hotel, it would be unfair of me to add to Jean's load while she is carrying. They are just as you said, lovely, kind people and generous with their time and love.

Your father, I'm sorry to say, has still not come around to your choice of lifestyle. I had an argument with him about it, I think that's the first time I have defied him in all our married life. He is hopeful of being elected to office, and this means a round of dinner parties and social engagements he expects me to attend with him. I will, but only after securing a promise that I will be able to come and see you as often as I can, if I am welcome. We live separate lives, Mattie, not what I envisaged all those years ago, when I was young and extremely naive, not seeing how much I was being manipulated. Your father has always provided for me, financially, I have never had to lift a finger, but having stayed with you and the Blake's I know now there has been something very important missing from our relationship and that is love and respect. Your father even asked me if I intend to take a lover! I know it happens in the circles we move in, but I am not sure if that is what I want, or if I could. I have always believed it would be wrong to do so. I am also sure you would be very disappointed in me if I did.

Mattie, my dearest child, don't make the same mistake I made. Charlie is a lovely man; yes I did notice; and if he makes you happy, that makes me happy too. But whatever you decide will be the right thing for you. I do love you, even if I haven't shown it much, and I hope you can understand what I am doing. Love Grace with all your heart, make her the centre of your world if you need to, but make a life for yourself that you can be proud of.

I have written to Jean to thank her for her hospitality, and asked her to support you when you have read this letter. I have not told her everything I have told you.

My love to you and Grace, always,

Mum xx'

Mattie read the letter twice. Her father was so darn stubborn, and how dare he suggest her mother take a lover! She knew her parents had slept in separate rooms for years, her father said it was so he didn't disturb Martha when he finally retired for the night. As Mattie had grown and matured, and begun to have boyfriends she had found the situation a little odd. Ok the thought of one's parents being intimate was mind blowing, but when she thought about it, how had she come into the world if they hadn't been?! Once she had discovered this intimacy with Tom, she couldn't understand how her parents could live without it. She found she missed that feeling now, and looked forward to the time she and Charlie would marry, he had asked her and she had said yes, but they were going to wait until Grace was a little older, but not much! They had not given into temptation, it would have offended Jean and they held her in too high a regard to do that.

She hadn't realised how much her mother had not enjoyed her life with her father. She'd always seemed perfectly content, but maybe seeing Jean and Lucien together, and having noticed she and Charlie were very close, had opened her eyes to what a loving relationship could be. She hadn't seen her parents touch or kiss since forever, and in her world in Ballarat they were always touching, even if it was just a touch on the arm. Financial security, her mother had hinted, was not all she wanted. Would she mind _if_ her mother took a lover? She wasn't sure, it'd be a shock, but ... She might talk that one over with Charlie and Jean. Funny that she thought she could talk to Jean about her mother being, essentially, unfaithful. But Jean was understanding and logical, and maybe, just maybe she would accept it. Not that it was anything to do with Jean but she would be shocked if Martha turned up in Ballarat with her lover, whoever he was. Maybe she should pick one for her! That made her smile.

A knock on the door and a bright voice offering tea, brought her out of her reverie.

'Please,' Mattie called back, and Jean came into the room.

'Your mother wrote to me to thank me for letting her stay the other week.' Jean sat on the bed and took Grace in her arms, while Mattie poured the tea.

'Yes, she said she had,' replied Mattie. 'She really enjoyed her stay, much more relaxed than at home, I think.' She offered the letter to Jean to read.

'Oh no, Mattie, that's personal,' Jean was surprised she had wanted to show her what her mother had said.

'No, please, Jean, I'd like you to read it,' Mattie insisted. It would be so much easier than trying to explain what her mother had said.

Jean read through the letter, she found it unnerving to read someone else's mail, but Mattie wanted her to see what her mother felt, and could admit to her daughter. She was shocked that Martin had asked if Martha wanted to take a lover. It was unimaginable to her, her first marriage had been happy and loving and her second even more so. But she surprised herself by thinking it would not be as bad as she thought. She didn't agree with extra marital affairs, but if Martha felt so unloved then why shouldn't she try to find the love she craved elsewhere.

'Mattie,' she turned and touched the younger girls arm, 'are you alright?'

'Well, I suppose deep down I knew mum wasn't happy, but she didn't show it. I thought it was normal that parents slept in separate rooms as I grew up, but then I realised that they were missing an intimacy that I needed, and still do.' Mattie looked at Jean, 'Don't worry, Charlie and I haven't done anything you would be disappointed in, but, Jean, I have to admit, it's not easy! How mum copes I don't know, but I don't know how I'd cope if she took a lover. Maybe it would be better if they divorced.' It saddened Mattie to think this but she wasn't Catholic and although divorce was still frowned upon by the Anglican Church it wasn't as bad as Jean's church.

'That wouldn't do your father's ambitions any good.' Jean said blandly.

'Oh to heck with his ambitions!' Mattie cried, 'what about mum, why should she suffer just because dad wants to be 'something'. All I've seen of these power hungry men is a total disregard to people's feelings. I've seen marriages fall apart for this as I've watched mum and dad entertain their so called friends!'

Jean drew her to her in a motherly hug. She understood Mattie's frustration. Lucien's only ambition was to support his wife and child, to treat the patients he had with compassion and fight for justice for those he dealt with as police surgeon.

'So, what are you going to do?' She knew Mattie wouldn't leave her mother to fight alone.

'Nothing for now,' Mattie admitted, 'but I'd like her to stay here when she comes to visit. I know it's extra work but I promise I'll help. She shouldn't have to stay in an anonymous hotel.'

'That's my feeling too,' Jean smiled, stroking her growing bump, 'it won't be a problem, I'm fine.'

'Thank you Jean, I'll let her know that we'll keep the guest room free, shall I?' Mattie hugged her friend back.

'We certainly will.' Jean left Mattie to finish her tea, relieved that the young woman could accept her mother had needs that had never left her.

Mattie wrote back to her mother immediately. Letting her know there was a room ready for her whenever she wanted to see them and Jean wouldn't take no for an answer. She didn't mention the 'lover' that her father had suggested, but did say that whatever her mother decided she would fully support.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Melbourne Martha read Mattie's letter and smiled at the updated photograph of Grace, she was growing so quickly. Mattie said Jean and she insisted that if she came to visit she was to stay with them. The one bit of information she left out, because her mother would then be adamant about staying in a hotel, was that Jean was expecting twins!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie did Jean's check up regularly, as she should. She had listened to the heartbeat of the growing baby and had smiled and then giggled.

'What's so funny?' Jean asked.

'Err..' Mattie took a deep breath, 'I can hear two heartbeats, and neither of them are yours! Jean, it's twins.'

'No!' Jean shouted, which brought Lucien running, worried that something awful had happened.

'Jean,' he gasped as he rushed, unbidden, into Mattie's consulting room, 'What's the matter?'

Mattie and Jean both burst into peals of laughter at his concerned face, so unfair!

'It... it's twins!' Jean grinned, 'Lucien I'm expecting twins.'

Mattie slid a chair under Lucien as he sank slowly to the floor. He'd fathered twins, two babies, oh my word! He was speechless, not usual for him.

'That would explain the size of your bump,' said Mattie, 'You're rather big for four months.' She hugged her friend, Jean's face told how happy she was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martha found that she could visit Mattie about once a month. She enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere in Ballarat, and began to join in with the daily running of the house. She made tea, helped with the cooking; learning from Jean; and loaded the washing machine. She found she was happy there, it was so...ordinary.

Mattie enjoyed her mother's visits. She had never before understood her, and probably didn't now, well not totally, but she knew she was trying to make up for the lost years.

Mattie and Charlie decided to marry before Jean became too big and uncomfortable to attend. It was to be a church wedding, with a shortened mass as Mattie wasn't Catholic. As Mattie knew her father would not walk her down the aisle she had asked Lucien. Lucien was only too happy to oblige, he loved Mattie as much as he loved Li. Jean would look after Grace and Mattie had chosen Alice to be Matron of Honour. She had no close friends she could ask to be bridesmaid and, as this was her second marriage, well, a bridesmaid wasn't what she wanted. She wanted a more mature representation to accompany her down the aisle. And so Alice obliged.

The invitation to the wedding landed on Martin O'Brien's doorstep, Martha caught it before her husband could consign it to the bin. She was delighted and promptly informed Martin that their daughter was marrying and she would be attending, he was welcome if he could find room in his schedule. Martin was not best pleased to find Mattie was marrying another policeman, albeit higher up the ranks. He declined the invitation, another meeting. But even Martin couldn't deny Martha the chance to see her daughter walk down the aisle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About a week before the wedding Martha had been to see Mattie. She had spent a pleasant few days helping organise flowers, registering her approval of the navy blue dress Jean had made for her. She had helped arrange part of the house for the newlyweds. The house was large enough to split into two and eventually would be transformed into a house with adjoining apartment for Mattie and Charlie. If they wanted to buy their own property this would give them the time to do so, without rushing into anything foolish.

Martha had to go back to Melbourne to organise a function for Martin, a condition of her attending Mattie's wedding, but she promised to be back two days before the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late when Martha arrived back home. There were lights on in Martin's room as she supposed he was still working. She needed some time to think about the dinner party, although she had left instructions for the housekeeper and hopefully there would not be much to do.

She walked up the stairs, looking forward to a good night's sleep but as she passed Martin's room she heard what she thought was giggling. Martin wasn't a giggler and the voice was too high pitched to be his. Against her better judgement, and fearing what she was about to encounter, she pushed the door open just enough. Martin was with his secretary and she wasn't taking dictation!. He didn't notice his wife, the woman who had decided she couldn't bring herself to have a relationship outside of marriage, silently close the door and make up her mind about the rest of her life.

She left the note on the breakfast table,

'My lawyer will be in contact,' together with a photograph of her with their daughter and granddaughter to remind him of what he was losing.

She packed everything she valued and left the house for the last time.

At the lawyers office she asked for a quiet divorce, she didn't want Martin to suffer in spite of everything. She told the lawyer what she had seen, that she wanted a yearly settlement and where she could be found. If, and only if, Martin would not acquiesce to her requirements, she hesitated to call them 'demands', then she would disclose everything, he would be ruined.

Martha wasn't due back in Ballarat for another two days and the last thing she wanted was for Mattie to find out what had happened, yet. When she and Charlie had returned from their honeymoon she would tell them, by then she hoped she would have more substantial news for them. She booked into a hotel about an hour from Ballarat until she could arrive at the Blake's without arousing suspicion. She was not going to ruin Mattie's big day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martha sat in the front pew of the church next to Jean. They were taking it in turns to hold Grace. There was a small selection of Mattie and Charlie's friends and colleagues to help celebrate their day. Matthew Lawson, the Best Man, she knew , was the former Superintendant of Police in Ballarat until he was injured too severely to return to duty, Agnes Clasby, an old friend of Lucien's and some nurses Mattie had worked with over her time as a District Nurse. The organ started up, Charlie stood to attention, handsome in his uniform, not daring to turn round to see his bride. Matthew put his hand on Charlie's shoulder and smiled encouragement, he saw how radiant Mattie looked, Charlie was a very lucky man. Lucien couldn't have looked prouder as he escorted Mattie down the aisle. He hadn't been able to do this for Li and when Mattie had asked him it had been all he could do not to cry.

The wedding was over much too soon for Martha, just to see her daughter so wonderfully happy as she took her vows, knowing she was choosing love over duty would live in her heart forever. She didn't notice Martin at the back of the church, nobody did. He watched Mattie marry Charlie, and left immediately afterwards. Martha's note and the photograph shocked him but he knew she had caught him, literally with his pants down, and she would never forgive him. He would have to make the best of it and had instructed his lawyer to agree to the divorce. Publicly it would be acknowledged that they had grown apart, not that he had been unfaithful. He didn't even care that much for his secretary, she had thrown herself at him and he had taken what he could get.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean had prepared, with Mattie and Martha's help, a buffet to celebrate the wedding. Mattie had at first not wanted to put Jean to so much trouble, but Jean had told her that, as she found being pregnant with twins tiring, it would mean she could slip away to rest if she needed to, and she could take Grace for a nap when she became fractious. Martha had enjoyed this domestic activity. She was not particularly confident in the kitchen but with the other two women's instruction she was able to provide much needed help, she even washed up! Something she never thought she'd do. The celebrations went well. Charlie's colleagues from the station called in to wish them well, people came and went and Mattie enjoyed introducing her mother to the stream of people she had come to know and love. As the day wore on, Jean found she needed to slip away to rest. She felt old, old enough to be Mattie's mother, she was a grandmother, after all. She would be glad when the twins were born but she was worried about how she felt, constantly tired. It was a feeling she hadn't revealed to Lucien or Mattie, Mattie would refuse to go away and leave Grace if she thought Jean was not well enough. Settling Grace into her cot she sought out Alice.

Touching Alice's elbow she whispered, 'Can I have a word?' and moved into the surgery.

'Jean, are you alright?' Alice had noticed that Jean was pale and her make-up barely disguised the dark circles under her eyes.

'I am so tired,' Jean admitted, shame faced. 'I don't want to worry Mattie or Lucien, could you help me?'

'You could just be anaemic,' Alice offered, 'but if I take bloods I could be sure.'

'And if not?' Jean could only show her fear she was actually ill to Alice. She was six months pregnant, she had to get further in order for the twins to survive, but...

'I'm sure that's all it is, Jean,' Alice touched her friend's cheek, 'that and you do too much.'

'I ran a farm while I carried my boys,' Jean countered stubbornly.

'Jean,' Alice shook her head, 'you're carrying twins and, I'm sorry, but you're not eighteen anymore.'

Jean looked close to tears, this was not unusual. She had won the battle of morning sickness but crying at any given opportunity, no, she still couldn't stop the tears.

Alice, took her in her arms, 'Don't worry, you'll be fine. Now where are Lucien's syringes, if we're quick I can take your blood and he'll never know, unless,' and she stressed this, 'unless I find something of note. I will tell your husband.'

Jean gave her a wan smile and showed her where the syringes were and Alice took the samples.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martha saw Jean and Alice come out of the surgery, Jean looked worn out. Jean would be taking care of Grace while Charlie took Mattie to visit his mother, and have a break in Melbourne where she lived. She hoped it wouldn't be too much for Jean. It was a source of concern to Martha, that Martin was in Melbourne and if they decided to try and see him he might tell them about the divorce She would have to hope that they would find something else to do, rather than visit him.

'Are you all right, Jean,' she asked going over to them.

'Yes, thank you, Martha,' Jean managed a smile, 'you are staying for a while, aren't you? I'd welcome the help.'

'Of course I'll stay,' Martha was touched to feel she could be of use, and she'd love to spend more time with Grace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie and Charlie left for their honeymoon just after lunch. They had decided to travel during the afternoon in order to arrive at their hotel in time for dinner. Initially, Mattie had been worried about leaving her daughter, but she was weaned now and her mother and Jean had assured her Grace would be well taken care of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Martha who looked after Grace that week. Jean was exhausted, and Lucien insisted she rest, this time he was in charge and he would not take no for an answer. She was allowed to play with Grace but Martha took over the cooking, remembering what she had seen Jean do, and she found she had a talent for it. She understood flavours and what went with what. Jean relented and spent her days on the couch in the living room and in the sunroom, or sitting in the kitchen talking to Martha and giving her further instruction on certain recipes. It was on one of these occasions she broached the subject of the letter to Mattie. She apologised for having read it but Mattie had insisted. Although Martha didn't want to add to Jean's worries she told her what she had seen that night in Martin's room. She also told her she was going to divorce Martin on the grounds of infidelity. She didn't expect Jean to be sympathetic, in fact she expected to be shown the door, but Jean was so very understanding and said she was welcome to stay as long as she wanted. Martha accepted the invitation on the understanding she would help as much as she could around the house and contribute to the household expenses. She had been worried that Martin would cut off her link to the bank account over the recent weeks and had drawn out small amounts, putting them into her separate household account that Martin had set up for her when they were first married. She was in charge of running the house and he had never wanted to be bothered with it. As long it ran smoothly he left her to it, and so she had managed to save enough to keep her going for a while. Certainly enough to pay Jean for her keep.

Jean felt sad for her new friend. Martha had such a lot of love to give and Martin had thrown her over for his secretary. Some men were fools, she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie and Mattie arrived at their hotel in time for dinner. Charlie had suggested they dine in their room, it would be more intimate than the dining room, he thought. Mattie agreed, just to be alone with him at last suited her, after all this time of there always being someone else around and a baby to take care of. She adored her daughter but was grateful that they hadn't had to bring her with them.

The week away was a wedding present from Jean and Lucien as was the chilled bottle of champagne they found in their room, that would have been Lucien, thought Mattie, such a romantic.

They ate their supper looking out of the bedroom window at Melbourne at night. The lights from restaurants and theatre sparkled in the streets. Charlie watched his new wife as she sat opposite him. He thought she was so pretty and he was going to enjoy showing her off to his mother.

There was a couch in their room and they took their champagne over to sit in comfort and sip the treat. Charlie slipped his arm around Mattie and gently took the glass out of her hand. He tipped her face towards him and, tentatively at first, kissed her. Mattie in turn moved closer and allowed him to deepen the kiss into a long passionate one. She felt his hand start to slide the zip at the back of her dress slowly down and his fingers expertly undo her bra. He was holding her too close for her to start on his shirt buttons but she didn't want to break the hold. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, then over to the bed, smiling a particularly wicked smile. Now they didn't have to worry about being caught by Jean. Mattie put her arms around his neck and allowed him to carry her to the bed and place her gently down. She knelt up and began to make short work of his shirt and tie, there were no inhibitions now. They could explore each other's bodies, Charlie found an appendix scar which her proceeded to kiss, and then moved up her body, tasting her sweet soft skin until he ended up back at her mouth. She grinned and wriggled enticingly and he gave in to her invitation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The early morning sun streamed in through the curtains. Charlie became aware of a weight on his chest. Something soft and sweet was draped over him and he smiled at the memory of their first night as man and wife. He was pretty sure their life together was going to be wonderful. Mattie stirred and opened one eye to look at him.

'Good morning, Mrs Davies,' he said.

'Good morning, husband,' she replied, and smiled, she felt so lucky, that after so much heartbreak she had the love of this good man. She snuggled closer and sighed contentedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm sorry that this chapter has turned out so long, it just didn't want to end.


	8. Home and biscuits

Mattie and Charlie decided that their first full day as Mr and Mrs Davies would be spent with his mother. Elizabeth Davies had not been able to attend the wedding. She suffered from severe arthritis and found travelling painful and tiring. Mattie had purposefully brought pieces of wedding cake for her and Charlie's brothers and had arranged that when the photographs were ready, one would be framed and sent to her. She was sure she would like her new mother-in-law, Charlie had likened her to Jean, strong, capable, resilient. Traits that Mattie saw in her new husband.

They pulled up at the little terraced house in a quiet suburb of the city. It was neat and well cared for, Charlie said one of his brothers was always there for his mother, keeping the house clean and tidy and the garden neat. Mattie hoped she would meet his brothers, they sounded lovely.

Inside it was obvious Elizabeth and the boys had made a special effort to welcome the new addition to the family. They knew Charlie's new wife had been married before and widowed, and that she had a child. Charlie's letters had described her as one of the best people he knew and he hoped they would love her as much as he did. There was a lovely home cooked dinner, a roast just like Charlie did for Jean occasionally and the table was set with the best china. Mattie smiled.

'Mum,' Charlie went over to the woman seated in a chair by the fire, 'this is Mattie.' He beckoned his wife over to the chair. Mattie went and took the woman's hand.

'I have looked forward to meeting you for so long.' She bent and kissed her cheek, 'Charlie speaks of you so often. May I say, he has your eyes, and I think I fell in love with them first.'

Elizabeth held out her crippled arms to her new daughter-in-law and they hugged, ever so gently, Mattie knew that she was probably in constant pain.

'Oh, my dear Mattie, welcome, welcome.' Elizabeth was lost for words, what a lovely girl her Charlie had chosen, she was sure they would become firm friends.

Over the meal they chatted and got to know each other. Charlie's brothers were each very different, Eddie was quiet and reserved, Johnnie was a laugh a minute. Elizabeth said he should go on the stage as a comedian. He had trained as a teacher and Mattie said she was sure his pupils enjoyed their lessons because they would be fun. She remembered her dull as ditchwater schooling, where girls were not encouraged to have too much ambition, but to be well read and able to cook and sew. It had been a battle to be recognised as a scientist in the science lessons. The reading and English lessons were fine but it wasn't until she went to live with Jean and Lucien that she had learned how to cook and sew, and then quite recently. She admitted to Elizabeth that Charlie was a better cook than she was.

'Yes, but you're better at replacing the buttons on my uniform,' Charlie laughed and kissed her cheek.

After dinner Mattie showed her new family pictures of Grace, and said she would be honoured if Elizabeth would consider her, her granddaughter, and one day she would bring her to meet them all. Elizabeth was delighted and said how sweet she was.

'Not first thing in the morning, she isn't,' quipped Mattie, 'very noisy demanding her breakfast. It's a good job Jean's an early riser!'

Eddie was a lawyer's clerk, he said it suited him, being a bookish sort of chap. Mattie said everyone had an important role to play in life and she was sure his was just as important as teaching or nursing.

'Will you continue to work, Mattie, dear?' Asked Elizabeth, these modern girls wanted to have it all she thought. She'd been happy to keep to bringing up her boys and looking after their father and the house.

'Yes. I'm sure Charlie has told you I am Lucien's practice nurse, which means I work from home and keep an eye on Grace. Jean is a brick and looks after her a lot, but that will stop soon when her babies are born.'

'We'll all muck in,' said Charlie, 'Jean will have her hands full with twins, but I think your mother will be around a lot more than usual, and she seems to enjoy helping.'

'She does,' Mattie agreed, 'I think it's the variety and the easy way Jean had taken to her.'

'I didn't know Jean was expecting twins,' Elizabeth said.

'Oh, didn't I tell you?' replied Charlie, 'I thought I put it in my last letter.'

'No you didn't,' said Johnnie, 'I bet that was a shock.'

'Yes, Lucien was speechless. She finds carrying twin tiring though,' said Mattie, 'she thinks she's still twenty. She ran a farm when her older boys were born and thinks she can still do the same.'

'Typical.' said Charlie and then changed the subject.

'So either of you two seeing anyone?' He asked of his brothers.

Eddie blushed. He admitted he had taken one of the girls from the typing pool out a couple of times. She was quiet like him. For once Johnnie didn't tease his younger brother, like he had Charlie when news had broken that he and Mattie were courting. He'd said he only went with a nurse so he could get patched up by a pretty face after a fight with a criminal. Charlie had said he usually saw Lucien for that because Mattie told him off for getting into scrapes and gave him no sympathy what so ever.

Mattie noticed Elizabeth was looking tired and suggested to Charlie they get back to the hotel for dinner, actually a light supper, they were still full from lunch.

Kissing her mother-in-law, she said they'd a call again before they left for home. She thanked them all for a lovely day as Charlie hugged his mother.

They strolled hand in hand back to the hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they lay in bed, spent from getting know more about each other, Mattie looked into Charlie's eyes and smiled.

'Your family are lovely,' she said.

'They think you are, too,' he kissed the tip of her nose.

'Charlie, would you might dreadfully if we went to see if we can meet dad?' She was sorry Martin had not met Charlie properly and got to know him, but she still wanted to mend fences.

'If that's what you want, of course not. How do you want to go about it?' His worry was that Martin would either refuse to see her at all, or if he did, be horribly unkind to her.

'I think a surprise visit to the house.' She said, 'if he's not in we can leave a note to say where we are and give him the opportunity to come and meet us on neutral ground.'

'A politician's daughter, eh?' he teased.

She dug him in the ribs for that, 'I hope I'm a bit more diplomatic than he is, though.' She replied and draped herself over his chest as she had done the night before. It really was a most comfortable spot, she thought as her eyes closed in sleep. Charlie kissed the top of her head, it was the only part he could reach without disturbing her, and allowed his eyes to close too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie and Charlie stood at the end of the drive to the O'Brien residence. She sighed and gripped his arm tightly, she wasn't feeling quite so brave or sure about this now.

'You don't have to, you know?' whispered Charlie, 'I won't think any less of you if you want to turn round and go back.'

'No,' Mattie squared her slight shoulders, 'I need to do this. I need to know if he really doesn't want to be a part of our family anymore.'

The drive was long and edges with shrubs, it was at the time of year when they were at their most colourful and the scent was quite heady. Standing at the top of the steps to the front door, Mattie knocked. The door knocker echoed down the hallway and quick, precise step were heard advancing to answer the door.

'Miss Matilda!' the housekeeper, Gina, was delighted to see the young woman. She hadn't seen or heard anything about her for some time but, in her position, it was not right she should ask. She had heard Sir and Madam arguing recently over their daughter and Madam had mysteriously disappeared. Sir had said she would be away for a while. Gina was an Italian and family was everything to her.

'Hello, Gina,' Mattie smiled, Gina had been a partner in crime when Mattie was home from school, sneaking her biscuits and cake to her room when she had been sent to bed for a misdemeanour or three! 'How are you?'

'I'm very well, thank you Miss.' Gina grinned, she was very fond of Matilda, always her full name at home.

'Is father in?' Mattie inquired, almost hoping she'd say 'no'.

'I'm afraid he is away for today and tomorrow, Miss, and so is your mother.'

'Oh, never mind, it was just a fleeting visit. This is my husband, Charlie Davies,' Mattie introduced Charlie with a smile.

'Pleased to meet you, Sir,' Gina was always very formal, just how Martin wanted it.

'Nice to meet you too, Gina,' Charlie extended his hand and a surprised Gina took it. She was unused to visitors being so friendly, it was always so formal.

'Please, Miss Matilda,' she indicated they should go into the house, 'Cook has just made some fresh biscuits. Come down to the kitchen and try them.' Mattie had spent an awful lot of time in the kitchen, not learning to cook, but testing Cook's biscuits and cakes. She had a sweet tooth.

Mattie smiled and took Charlie down to the kitchen, this was the part of home she would rather show him, not the drawing room, or the dining room, the place she felt most relaxed.

Peeking into a large room with an even bigger table than Jean's Mattie squealed and ran over to a plump woman standing with her back to them She flung her arms around the woman,

'Cookie!'

'Miss Matilda, oh my heavens, where did you spring from?' Cook, or Cookie to Mattie, held her at arm's length and grinned her approval at how well she looked.

'I'm in Melbourne on my honeymoon.' Mattie proudly introduced Charlie, 'This is Charlie.'

'Pleased to meet you Mr Charlie,' Cook shook his hand, 'Now, Gina, tea. Sit down you two and tell me what you think of these.'

Cook put a plate of delicious looking biscuits down, still slightly warm from the oven.

'Cookie, did you know I was coming, you know your shortbread is hard to beat.' Mattie spoke with her mouthful, Charlie laughed, but he agreed that perhaps Jean and Cook had been trained together, there wasn't much difference between their shortbread, they were both superb.

It was so relaxed down in the kitchen, Mattie was obviously very much at home there. Mattie knew they wouldn't ask about her time in London so she volunteered the tale of her work there, her training, her marriage to Tom and her subsequent widowhood. Cook and Gina both hugged her when they heard about Tom but were delighted to see the photograph of Grace, proclaiming her to be the image of Mattie at that age! Charlie watched, amused at the three women renewing their friendship. Now he knew why Mattie was so approachable, so loving and giving to everyone she came across. These two ladies had almost brought her up, and certainly indulged her when her parents were forging political alliances.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sir and Madam weren't at home Cook suggested they stay to eat some dinner with them in the kitchen. It wouldn't be anything special but it would be ...

'Oh Cookie,' Mattie hugged her, 'that would be lovely!'

'Can we help?' Charlie asked, 'we do at home, we all muck in together. The doctor's wife is expecting so we all lend a hand. And, you know, Mattie's not too bad in the kitchen.' That comment got him a playful punch on the arm, but she agreed it would be fun to cook together.

There was much hilarity in the kitchen as they all moved around between the table and the oven. Cook was impressed with Charlie's preparation of the meat and vegetables, and surprised at Mattie's skill with the sauce for the meat, not a lump in sight!

The laughter and talk during the meal sounded as if a large family were having a party. They did not realise how the time had flown by even while they were washing up, and the newlyweds didn't leave until quite late. Mattie ordered a taxi to get them back to the hotel, leaving a note for her father to say where they were and how long they were staying. She invited him to contact them at the hotel to arrange to meet for tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin didn't call. Mattie was disappointed but not surprised. She had a little weep but as Charlie held her close he whispered,

'You've done all you can, and I think you've been very generous holding out the olive branch. He knows where you are and it is now up to him.' He kissed her, slowly and tenderly.

'Why does he have to be so stubborn?' she whimpered, 'he's going to miss his grandchildren growing up. I loved my granddad and I wanted Grace to be able to love him. She doesn't have a grandfather.'

'Lucien would beg to differ.' Charlie offered the doctor as a substitute. He was generally called 'Uncle' Lucien, but maybe he could be the grandfather Grace deserved. He certainly spoiled her, so much that he kept getting told off by both Jean and Mattie.

Mattie smiled through her tears, 'S'pose so,' she blew her nose and pulled herself together. They were due home the following day, home; where the heart was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, Martin was never going to come round, in my mind, and you have to have a 'villain'! I'd like to continue this story, at least until Jean has her babies.


	9. New lives

**Let's get Mattie and Charlie home to see how Martha and Jean managed looking after Grace and the house.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie and Charlie made a brief visit to his mother before heading off back to Ballarat. A week away from her daughter was enough for Mattie, it was nice but she missed breathing in that special baby smell and the little fingers pulling her hair. Elizabeth was delighted to see them and wished them well She had had Johnnie go out and buy a lovely little bangle for Grace. Mattie was touched at her thoughtfulness and hugged her gently.

'Thank you, it's really beautiful,' she whispered, smiling.

'Look after yourself, mum,' instructed Charlie, 'we'll try to visit more often and bring Grace, too.' He kissed his mother's cheek and they left with joy in their hearts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The train journey passed quickly enough and they took a taxi back to their home. Pulling onto the drive Mattie heaved a sigh of relief. Charlie paid the driver and took the cases to the porch. Unlocking the door he swiftly swung his new wife over his shoulder, fireman style, and carried her, protesting loudly into the hall.

'Put me down this instant Charlie Davies! Or I'm calling the police!' She screamed, bringing Martha running into the hall followed a little more slowly by Jean carrying Grace. Martha burst out laughing at her daughter's undignified entrance into the hall as did Jean. Charlie placed her quite gently back on her feet and she playfully slapped his arm.

'You forget, dearest, I _am_ the police.' And in front of Jean and his mother-in-law he kissed her full on the mouth.

'Well, well, well,' grinned Martha, loving this easy affection between the two, 'what have we here? Most undignified, I must say.' With mock solemnity.

'Disgraceful behaviour, Martha,' Jean nodded her agreement, 'I don't know what they were thinking.' But she couldn't keep the laugh out of her voice.

'Hello, mother-in-law,' Charlie greeted Martha with a kiss on the cheek and Jean with the same. He was in a really silly mood, thought Mattie, but she forgave him as she took her daughter from Jean had hugged the two older women. She noticed how relaxed and happy her mother looked, but conversely Jean, she thought, looked a little jaded. Time for a check up she decided.

'Welcome home, sweetheart,' said Martha, noting how well they both looked.

'I'm glad to be back. We've had a lovely time, but it was time to come home. I missed Grace, and you all too.' Mattie smiled as Charlie put his arm around her.

'Well, the top floor has been turned into a flat for you.' Jean informed them. Lucien and I are going to use the studio and have a separate bathroom put in one of the side rooms. But for a few weeks we will have to share the bathroom, I'm afraid.'

'That sounds lovely,' Mattie was surprised at how quickly things had moved on in the house. She and Charlie knew that was what the Blake's had planned, but to get it sorted so soon was amazing. But better for the alterations to be over and done with before Jean had her babies. 'I hope you haven't been moving furniture, Jean,' she added trying to look serious.

'No,' Jean agreed it was a silly thing for her to be doing, 'Lucien had some of the station to help, and Martha sorted out the arranging of everything.'

'Jean kindly let me stay in your old room, dear,' said her mother.

'Your mother has been very helpful.' Jean smiled, 'did you know what a good cook she is, Mattie?'

'Is she?' Mattie was surprised, her mother was not noted for spending time in the kitchen at home.

'I needed help this week,' Jean finally had to admit to Mattie, she knew the nurse had noticed she looked tired, 'I'm a bit anaemic so I've been forced to rest, by Lucien and Martha.'

'You should have told me.' Mattie tried to look cross, 'I'd never have asked you to look after Grace if I'd known.'

'Why do you think I kept quiet and asked your mother to stay?' Jean looked close to tears.

Mattie put her arm round her, 'Okay, I'm sorry, it's just because I care, you know that, don't you?'

'Yes, but don't shout at me, it makes me cry and then I feel silly.' Jean managed a smile.

'When I've sorted out our luggage I'll do your check up.' Mattie wasn't going to argue, but she was going to do the check up, whether Jean liked it or not!

'Right, well in that case I'm going to put the kettle on.' And Jean turned and walked into the kitchen to make tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'How are you, really?' Mattie asked once she got Jean into her consulting room.

'Well, I am tired, but not as much as I was,' Jean smiled, 'the babies are terribly active, even Lucien had commented on it when we're in bed! I still cry at the drop of a hat, I don't think I've cried so much for years.' She sighed. It was a source of consternation that she couldn't hold back the tears, and she had had to hastily leave anywhere public if someone said someone said anything remotely acidic. She had always been able to control herself before and it annoyed her that she couldn't now.

'Let me see,' Mattie looked at her notes, 'Mmm...ten weeks to go, if we got the first dates right.' She looked over the papers at her friend.

'That long?' Jean had enjoyed carrying the boys but this pregnancy was not going the way she had hoped. She'd admitted to Alice that she would be glad when she had given birth. She wanted the children, she had told her, but maybe she was a little old to be having babies.

Alice had pooh-poohed the idea. Every pregnancy was different, it was just that she was having twins that made it harder.

'Well, twins often come early,' Mattie informed her. 'Perhaps yours will.'

'Lucien wants me to go into hospital for the birth.' Jean said with a wry look on her face.

'In this case I think it would be wise, but don't worry we'll both be there, I'll make damn sure if it!'

'Oh, Mattie, thank you. That was what I was worried about. I want Lucien there, he is a doctor after all, and if you could be there too I'd feel so much happier.' Jean instantly brightened at the thought.

'Well, if I'd known that was what I needed to say to cheer you up, I'd have said it earlier.' Mattie went round the desk and hugged Jean. 'Come on, let's go into the living room, and be sociable.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie spoke to Lucien about Jean wanting them both to be at the birth, it had been a worry for her.

'Oh I wish she'd said so,' Lucien relaxed, 'I didn't know she thought I'd be kept out of the delivery room. I certainly had planned to be there, as a doctor, not her husband. Nothing is keeping me out!'

'Well go and tell her, for goodness sake,' Mattie told him sternly, 'stop kissing her for a minute and start talking!'

'Spoilsport' quipped Lucien with a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martha had decided that Jean's needs were more pressing than hers. She could wait until she could get Mattie alone to tell her she was divorcing her father, and why. Mattie had wondered how her mother had managed to engineer such a long stay in Ballarat but she was sure she would tell her soon. She had been disappointed that her father had not told Gina and Cookie that she had come back to Australia, but given his current attitude, she was not really surprised.

Mattie and Charlie settled back into life in the house quickly. The flat worked well for them, they had a sitting room, which her mother had bought the furniture for as a wedding present, a bedroom for themselves and a separate room for Grace. The bathroom would be theirs when the new one downstairs had been completed. It couldn't come soon enough for Jean, climbing the stairs so often was tiring, but she had no choice. Work had started but having workmen in the house during surgery hours was a nuisance. Lucien said it had to be done, otherwise it would take even longer.

A couple of weeks after the new Mr and Mrs Davies had arrived home Martha found a time she could be alone with her daughter. Mattie had taken some of Grace's laundry up to the flat to put away. Martha took a tray of tea up to the little sitting room and invited her daughter to join her. Mattie had a feeling her mother wanted to talk. There was an air about her that made Mattie think there was something bothering her, _and_ she had stayed away from Melbourne for a lot longer than usual.

'Mum are you ok?' Mattie asked quietly.

'Mattie,' Martha looked her in the eye, 'I need to talk to you about me and your father.'

'You're getting a divorce, aren't you?' Mattie knew it wasn't subtle but she wanted to make it easier for Martha to open up.

'How did you guess?' Martha was surprised Mattie should have worked it out _and_ been so bold.

'Well,' Mattie took her mother's hands in hers, 'you've stayed here over a month now, and while we love having you, I had expected you to have to organise a function or accompany dad to one. So the only explanation is that you're divorcing.'

'We are,' Martha was surprised to feel tears prick at her eyes. 'I caught your father in bed with his secretary the last time I went back.' She wasn't going to hide anything from Mattie, she was a married woman and deserved the truth.

'Oh no!' Mattie was astounded.

'He didn't notice me,' but then, Martha thought, when did he ever? 'I just closed the door and packed and went to see my lawyer the following morning. I left him a note with a photograph of you, me and Gracie, and left.' She told how she had stayed in a hotel until she was due back at Ballarat, and was not going to tell Mattie until she got back from her honeymoon.

Mattie leaned in and hugged her mother. It had taken a lot for her to admit everything to her daughter, from the letter to this.

'Your father has agreed to my terms; a yearly settlement and I won't disclose what he did.'

'What do you intend to do?' Mattie wondered what her long term plans were. She knew Jean would not turn her out and she had been such a help. She also seemed to fit in amazingly well. In the coming months Mattie thought her mother would be more than welcome, especially after Jean's twin were born.

'Eventually I would like to get a little apartment, here in Ballarat, but until then Jean has asked me to stay. I am paying towards the household expenses and trying to help out where I can.' Martha looked to her child for approval.

'Mum, I think that's wonderful. I know how much Jean values your help and friendship, and I like to think that you can see so much of Grace.' Mattie was genuinely pleased, they were building bridges, making up for lost time, and she liked it. She didn't think her mother would interfere in hers and Charlie's lives and, hopefully, would make a life for herself in Ballarat. She also hoped she could find someone to love her, as her father had not.

'I'm sorry I didn't realise how unhappy you were with dad.' She really was.

'Don't worry, darling. I'm putting that behind me. This is going to be a new life, one I can live well.' Martha tidied up the tea things and went downstairs, feeling relieved and relaxed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The new bathroom had been installed and Jean had been left 'holding the baby' while the household was turned round. The studio was turned into a large airy bedroom and the other side room into a nursery for the twins. Jean was now almost eight months pregnant. She was increasingly uncomfortable, Mattie thought they were quite big babies for twins and had secretly broached the subject of a caesarean to Lucien. He agreed it was a possibility but was not going to suggest it to Jean because it would upset her. As soon as she went into labour he was going to take her straight to hospital with Mattie, he wasn't going to take any chances with her life or those of the babies. Mattie could see he was quite worried. Jean's pregnancy hadn't been easy for her and although she was delighted to be having Lucien's children she would be glad when it was all over. She and Lucien had decided on names for them, two girls would be Fleur and Genevieve, two boys would be Charles and Thomas; one of each would be Fleur Genevieve and Thomas Charles, but they kept that to themselves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks before her due date Jean woke Lucien in the early hours of the morning.

'Lucien,' she whispered, why, she didn't know, they were alone in bed, 'I think I've started labour.'

Lucien turned over and placed his hand on her belly, he felt a slight tightening over the bump.

'I'll just alert Mattie and we'll get going.' He kissed her gently and slid out of bed.

Knocking on the room upstairs he called softly, 'Mattie, time to go.'

Mattie appeared at the door, 'Ok I'll just tell Charlie and I'll be right down.'

Five minutes later Mattie was at their door, washed, dressed and looking fairly professional. Lucien had his arms round a pale and tired looking Jean as he helped her out to the car. Mattie drove while Lucien sat in the back, trying to soothe his wife, who was in obvious pain.

'Everything's going to be alright, sweetheart,' he whispered, 'soon be there.'

Mattie and Lucien helped Jean into the hospital, into a wheelchair and straight to the maternity ward. Mattie instantly took charge. She got Jean into bed and started to examine her. She was not ready to give birth, Mattie hoped it wouldn't be a long labour but she had a feeling it might well be. Lucien came into the room, having told Sister that he was her doctor and nobody was going to keep him out!

Lucien examined Jean an hour later and determined she was getting ready to give birth to the first baby. Mattie organised some other midwives to help, not too many, it would frighten Jean. Just because she had already had two babies before didn't mean that on this occasion she would be any less scared.

Mattie and Lucien took it in turns to reassure Jean and give her sips of iced water.

Four hours in Lucien told Mattie that he could see a head and that number one was on its way.

'Next contraction, Jean, push.' he instructed.

Surprisingly quickly a little boy slid into his father's arms, and screamed loudly at having been disturbed. The baby was passed to a midwife to be weighed, cleaned and made ready to be handed to his mother. He had a good pair of lungs, Mattie remarked with a smile.

'Alright Jean, next one's on its way, get ready to push.' From his position at 'the business end' he could see her take a deep breath. While no one was looking he turned and quickly kissed the nearest part of his wife, her left knee. He saw her smile as she pushed out her daughter. Another strong pair of lungs gave vent and Jean relaxed.

'One of each,' Lucien grinned. 'Fleur Genevieve and Thomas Charles.' He allowed Mattie and the midwives to help Jean finish the birthing process and clean her up, make her comfortable, while he cradled his son and daughter. He moved to the head of the bed and leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips,

'You clever thing, you.' He whispered, 'I do love you.'

Jean gave a tired smile. 'I don't think we'll do that again, darling, I'm far too old.'

'You'll never be old to me, my love, ever.' He passed the babies to her and watched as she kissed their little heads.

'How heavy are they?' she asked, she'd felt like an elephant for so long.

'Fleur is five and a half pound and Thomas six pounds.' he looked at the notes. 'Good size for twins.'

Mattie looked at her, frankly, exhausted friend and smiled. Jean would have trouble feeding these two herself, so she suggested supplementing with formula.

'No buts, Jean' she looked stern, well as stern as she could, 'you need to get some sleep and these two will keep you awake all night. Their Lucien's remember! Evening feeds would be a good way to start, babies seem to be fuller with formula and they may go longer during the night. At least try.'

Jean nodded, Mattie made sense and she was too tired to argue anyway. They left her to rest and Mattie drove Lucien home.

Martha and Charlie were waiting on the kitchen. Grace was in her high chair having her breakfast. Charlie stood up as they came in,

'Well?'

'Fleur Genevieve and Thomas Charles and their mother are well.' Lucien slumped into a chair, suddenly aware of the enormity of what had just happened.

Charlie thumped him on the back, 'Congratulations, doc!'

'Yes, congratulations, Lucien,' Martha quietly passed him a cup of tea, 'Drink that and then bed, both of you.'

'Yes mum.'

'Yes, Martha.' smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, there you have it, Jean's had her twins, Mattie and Charlie are married, now what do I do about Martha?


	10. Endings and beginnings

**And now what happens to Martha? I've given it some thought, and here is the next, smaller than usual, chapter**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, mum?' Mattie was concerned her mother was going to be alone on the biggest day of her life, after her wedding, on her own; her divorce hearing.

'No, Mattie,' Martha took her daughter's hands in hers, 'this I have to do by myself. My lawyer will be with me and he has arranged a quiet hearing in the Judge's Chambers.' Martha wasn't looking forward to seeing Martin again. He had admitted the adultery so the grounds were clear cut, according to her lawyer. She really hoped it would be over quickly and she could get on with starting her new life. The lawyers had come to an agreement that satisfied both of their clients; in return for Martha's discretion Martin would give her the yearly settlement, paid every six months, she asked for. Enough for her to be able to purchase a small house or flat, which, as she was a woman, a man would have to stand guarantor for; if she needed a loan; and enough for her to live off. She hoped she wouldn't have to ask Martin to be guarantor, though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lawyer stepped forward from the courthouse and extended his hand to Martha. 'Good morning, Mrs O'Brien,' he greeted her with an open expression, designed to make her feel relaxed about the coming events.

'Good morning,' she replied, but she didn't feel as confident. Martin could be evasive and had a tendency to change his mind if he thought things weren't going his way.

Inside the Chambers, Martin was already conversing with his lawyer and the Judge. This made Martha feel very uneasy, she let her representative take the lead,

'Starting without us?' he asked, acidly.

'Just finalising details,' countered the other.

The Judge intervened, he'd thought this was going to be a smooth hearing. He'd read the evidence and the admission by Senator O'Brien and was, on balance, prepared to sign it off.

'Please, gentlemen, and Mrs O'Brien,' he indicated they should sit, 'let's be civilised about this.'

Martha felt he was a reasonable man, at least she hoped he was. It was hard, even embarrassing, to admit her marriage had failed and she began to wonder if had been her fault all along. Had she been the one to be cold, was it her fault Martin had sought 'affection' elsewhere?

'Now,' the Judge started, 'I have read the evidence and I am inclined to agree that Mrs O'Brien had reason to desire this action. Senator, you have admitted you have committed adultery with your secretary.' He looked over the top of his spectacles at Martin.

'Yes, but she threw herself at me.' Martin was going to make excuses now, thought Martha.

'Did you have to catch her?' Asked the Judge, he didn't like the way the Senator was starting to blame this girl. Even if she was a schemer.

'Well, sometimes a man needs to satisfy his baser urges, if they aren't satisfied at home.' Martin smirked as Martha looked shocked.

'Senator,' Martha's lawyer stepped in, 'I believe the excuse you have given your wife for some years was that you did not want to disturb her when you went to bed and that was the reason for separate rooms, not that Mrs O'Brien was unwilling to, shall we say, continue her marital duties.'

Martha coloured, to have their non-existent intimacy discussed like this was embarrassing.

'Perhaps Mrs O'Brien would have been happy to have been 'disturbed' occasionally.' He continued, looking sympathetically at a very uncomfortable Martha.

'Mrs O'Brien' the Judge turned to her and looked her in the eye, 'I'm sorry to ask this but, did you at any time deny your husband the comfort of your bed?'

'Never, Judge,' her voice was barely audible and a bit shaky. 'Martin showed no interest in returning to our marital bed after I lost our son, when Matilda was three.' A small tear formed at the corner of her eye as she spoke of that which they had always refused to talk about. Even Mattie knew nothing about her brother who was born too early and too small to survive. 'I believed he always blamed me for the miscarriage.' This information had only been shared with the lawyers and she had hoped not to use it but Martin had decided to indicate his infidelity was her fault. She didn't want a row about it, it still hurt but she had learned to live with it.

Martin opened his mouth to start to contradict her about this, but his lawyer silenced him. Martin had told him that he didn't know why Martha had miscarried, he hadn't asked, 'women's problems' were just that; 'women's problems!'

The Judge studied the papers in front of him, he knew Martin's rapid rise to political stardom was due in part to his wife being a constant support and hosting some of the best dinners in Melbourne, to him Martin used her for his own gain. He, himself, had a warm and happy marriage, blessed with three lovely daughters, and he couldn't see why having a son made any difference.

'I think your wife's requests are very reasonable,' he nodded, 'and,' he looked sternly at the Senator, 'you would be wise to agree to them.'

'She must swear that she will never reveal the real reason for the divorce,' Martin growled, even now he still didn't believe she would go through with it. He had provided everything for her during their marriage and he couldn't see how she would survive on her own.

'I said I would keep quiet, Martin,' Martha was getting angry now, 'you know I have always kept my word, right down to 'forsaking all others'. I believed in those vows I took, you obviously didn't.' She spoke sharply barely disguising her disgust at her husband's behaviour. After discovering him with his secretary she had had time to wonder if she had been his only lover, or if he had slept with other women. She actually didn't want to know, it would be too humiliating.

'In that case,' said the Judge, taking the cap off his pen, 'I shall sign these papers and you will both sign that you agree to the terms.' And with a swift flourish of ink Martha and Martin's marriage was over.

Martin shook hands with his lawyer and strode out of the Chambers. Martha's lawyer was about to escort her out of the office when the Judge spoke.

'Have you any idea what you will do now?' he asked.

'I'm staying with my daughter and granddaughter in Ballarat, where I hope to make a life. I've missed so much of Mattie's life and was going to miss out on my granddaughter too. I lost one child, I wasn't going to lose another.' She extended her hand to him, 'Thank you.'

'Good luck, Mrs O'Brien,' he said gently, she would be fine he decided. There was an inner core of strength in this woman.

'I think I may go back to my maiden name, eventually,' and for the first time that day, as she took off her wedding ring, she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I have no idea how to get divorced, so this is probably very simplistic and totally unrealistic! The reinvention of Martha O'Brien will continue, with thanks to a suggestion from .**


End file.
